The Truth About Forever
by Callysta Park
Summary: CHAP 5 IS UP! Seberapa berharganya satu detik itu? Sebentar saja langsung berlalu. Satu detik pergi lagi. Tak ada harganya. Tapi, tunggu sampai kau sadar jika waktumu hampir habis/RnR,Please/EXO-HunHan Couple/OC/GS!/angst,Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

The Truth about Forever

(Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian)

**Author : Park HyoShin **

**Main Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Attention! : GS (Gender Switch),TYPO bertebaran seperti virus (?) ,if u didn't like yaoi/GS,just go away from my fict,and don't read this fic.!**

**Note : ini fanfic remakeg dari novel yg berjudul "****The truth about forever" ****by Orizuka eonni.**

**Jadi fanfic ini tercipta karna novel tsb. Dan saya jadi tertarik untuk me-remakeg novel itu ke versi saya. Dan saya benar-benar tidak berniat copas,hanya me-remakeg. Jadi jangan salah paham apabila readers sudah pernah baca versi aslinya,dan versi saya memiliki perbedaan cast+karakternya. Sekian bacot dari saya. **

***Happy Reading***

**-Chapter 1 -**

Kereta jurusan Gwangju-Seoul berjalan tenang di antara persawahan.

Di dalam kereta itu,seorang namja berumur dua puluh tahun,sedang tertidur dengan mulut separuh terbuka. Suara dentuman keras terdengar dari _head phone _besar yang merosot dari telinganya,dan malah melingkari lehernya.

Seorang anak perempuan menatap wajah namja di depannya itu dengan cermat. Ibu dari anak itu juga sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Anak perempuan itu bangkit dan mendekati namja di depannya. Ia memperhatikan iPod yang berada di tangan namja itu. Lalu menjulurkan tangan bermaksud menyentuhnya.

"Jangan!"

Seru namja itu,membuat anak itu terlonjak kaget. Namun ,mata namja itu masih terpejam. Rupanya,ia hanya mengigau.

Anak perempuan itu menghela napas lega,lalu kembali menjulurkan tangannya,penasaran. Tiba-tiba,namja tadi bergerak gelisah.

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku! JANGAN!" Seru namja itu.

Anak perempuan tadi terlonjak dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa?" kata ibu dari anak itu.

Rupanya ibu itu terbangun karena teriakan keras dari namja tadi.

"Ada apa han ju?"

Anak bernama Han Ju itu dengan segera menangis,terlebih karena kaget. Sang ibu menenangkannya, lalu melirik tajam namja tadi.

Oh Sehun,namja tadi masih terlalu kaget dengan mimpinya. Mimpi buruk yang sudah sekian tahun mengganggunya. Sehun menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di wajahnya,lalu menatap si ibu,yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Oh,_mianhae ahjuma."_

Kata Sehun setelah melihat seorang anak kecil yang bernama Han Ju yang masih terisak meski dia tidak tahu persis apa kesalhannya.

Si ibu tidak terlalu peduli dengan permintaan maaf Sehun,bahkan membuang muka. Sehun menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah,lalu membetulkan duduknya. Setelah memastikan si ibu tidak kembali menatapnya, Sehun membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Kereta masih melintasi persawahan.

Sehun sudah sampai di Seoul,kota yang dua hari lalu tidak pernah terpikirkan akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Saat itu,temannya memberi tahu tempat tinggal seseorang yang di carinya.

Sehun berjalan keluar stasiun,lalu menatap kesekliling. Terlihat asing banginya.

Nekat. Itulah modalnya datang ke kota ini. Sekarang,Sehun tak bisa mundur lagi. Dia sudah mendapatkan info penting tentang seseorang yang di carinya,dan ia tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.

Sehun tidak memiliki banyak uang. Dia memiliki simpanan,tapi tidak di habiskannya untuk menyewa sebuah penginapan bertingat yang mewah. Dia akan menyewa penginapan dengan harga sewa semurah-murahnya. Tidak perlu bagus,toh dia tidak akan lama berada di kota ini. Setelah bertemu dengan orang yang di carinya, Sehun akan segera pergi.

Setelah dua jam mencari,Sehun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan,agar hemat,Sehun hanya membeli ttobeoki dan satu gelas air mineral saja. Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Sehun menanyakan tempat penginapan yang murah kepada ahjushi pemilik kedai tersebut. Ahjushi itu menyarankan untuk pergi ketempat kenalannya yang berada di sebelah gang itu. Sehun pun mengikuti sarannya.

Dan di sinilah dia berada, di depan sebuah bangunan reyot yang sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu wktu untuk rubuh. Bangunan itu bertingkat dua dan tampak menyeramkan karena semua catnya mengelupas aneh. Atap bangunan itu juga tampak seperti akan jatuh jika diterpa angin sepoi.

"Memang ada,yang mau tinggal di sini?" Sehun bergumam sangsi. Namun,dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"OH,MAU MENGINAP DI SINI? BOLEH,TENTU SAJA,SILAHKAN!"

Seorang ahjuma berpakaian sederhana yang merupakan pemilik penginapan menyambut Sehun dengan suara _stereo_, membuat Sehun merasa _headphone-_nya akan sangat berguna untuk menghindari kerusakan telinga.

Ahjuma itu terlalu histeris. Sehun curiga,jangan-jangan penginapan itu tak berpenghuni.

"Saya ingin menginap sekarang juga, _ahjuma_." Kata Sehun sambil duduk di sofa yang segera mengeluarkan debu.

"AAH,,JEONGMAL…HARI INI JUGA BOLEH,NAK!" sahut ahjuma itu lagi,matanya sekarang berbinar-binar. Bahkan, nyaris berkaca-kaca.

"Saya juga ingin membayar lunas sekarang."

"OHH! BAYAR LUNAS SEKARANG JUGA BOLLLEEEH….HIKS,HIKS!" Ahjuma itu kembali menyahut. Kini, dia sudah terisak menangis.

Sehun menatapnya simpati. Ahjuma itu menyeka air matanya, lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Sehun tak sempat menghindar.

"Nak … siapa tadi?"

"Sehun." Jawab Sehun pendek.

"Nak Sehun … penginapan ini,sudah hampir tidak ada penghuninya. .. Tinggal dua orang di bawah,dan satu orang di atas. Kau,lihat sendiri, kan,kondisi penginapan ini… tidak ada yang mau menginap di sini…" ratap ahjuma itu sedih.

"Lalu,kenap… "

"Lalu, ahjuma juga tidak memiliki biaya untuk renovasi…" potong si ahjuma.

"Jadi,satu persatu semua pergi, sisanya bertahan,karena mereka tidak mampu membayar penginapan yang lain. Saya kasihan pada mereka."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk dengan mata kosong,seolah melakukannya hanya untuk formalitas. Sang ahjuma tidak memperhatikannya dan sekarang sudah kembali terisak. Sehun berfikir seperti sedang menonton sebuah drama.

"Tapi! Kau tiba-tiba datang dan menyelamatkan ku, nak. _Gamsahamnida!_ Jeongmal _gamsahamnida_,Sehun-ssi!" Sahutnya membuat Sehun tersenyum kaku. Dia harus cepat menyelesaikan ini,kalau tidak mau telinganya menjadi korban.

"Kalau begitu,boleh saya tahu di mana kamar saya, ahjjuma?" Tanya Sehun stelah memberi sejumlah uang kepada ahjuma pemilik penginapan itu.

Ternyata, biayanya sangat murah jauh di luar perkiraannya.

"Oh! Kamar mu ada di lantai dua. Tidak apa,kan?

"Tidak apa-apa,ahjuma. Memang,kenapa?" Tanya Sehun curiga.

"Ng… kamar yang di bawah, kecuali yang sudah di tempati,semua rusak. Hanya sisa satu di atas yang masih bisa di pakai." Kata ahjuma itu dengan mata tertuju pada beberapa lembar uang di tangannya.

"Oh,arraseo ahjuma. Gwenchanayo."

"Tapi,nak, masalahnya, kamar yang di atas itu… Ng … bagaimana ya… itu, kamar …ngg… kamar yeoja."

Kata ahjuma itu lagi,yang berhasil membuat Sehun melongo.

"Hah! Jadi,ini penginapan khusus yeoja?" Tanya Sehun,yang merasa lelah,karena sudah mengobrol panjang lebar.

"A-aniyo… ini penginapan campuran,yang di bawah khusus namja,dan yang di atas khusus yeoja. Tapi, berhubung yang di bawah,sudah rusak semua kecuali yang di tempati, jadi yang tersisa hanya kamar di lantai atas."

Ahjuma itu menyengir bersalah.

"Eung… tapi tidak apa-apa nak Sehun. Yeoja-nya sangat baik!"

Sehun lagi-lagi melongo. Sebenarnya, yag harus merasa terancam itu siapa?

"Ahjuma,bukannya saya tidak mau, tapi, apa yeoja itu mau?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Oh! Kau tenang saja! Dia pasti mau,kok! Pasti mau! Percayalah.! Karena dia adalah keponakan ku!" sahut sang ahjuma membuat Sehun melongo untuk kesekian kalinya. Orang macam apa yang membiarkan orang asing tinggal di sebelah keponakannya sendiri?

"Tapi,ahjuma…"

"Sudah,sekarang kau naik saja ke lantai dua. Kamar mu nomor 11. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa,tinggal panggil aku saja, ya?" Kata ahjuma itu tidak sabar.

Sehun mengangguk , lalu bangkit sambil melirik ahjuma yang sudah sibuk menghitung uang. Ia menghela napas,memanggul ranselnya dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

ooO*Ooo

"Kyaaa~! Apa yang terjadi dengan ku!"

Sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengar dari dalam kamar nomor sepuluh. Penghuninya, Xi Luhan, sedang tergeletak di lantai sambil menjambaki rambutnya dengan frutasi.

Tak lama, dia bangun dan menatap komputer di depannya. Di komputer itu, terdapat tulisan-tulisan yang masih menunggu untuk di selesaikan. Luhan memelototi tulisan itu,berharap untuk meneruskannya.

"Oh! Inspirasi! Datanglah!"

Serunya lagi. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya kelangit-langit seperti sedang menjampi-jampi orang.

Luhan kembali menatap layar komputernya, tetapi taka da inspirasi apa pun yang datang. Perempuan itu menghela napas, meraih gelas di sebelahnya, dan meminum isinya : Kopi. Cairan hitam yang akhir-akhir ini selalu di minumnya.

Luhan melirik papan target yang ada di sebelah komputernya. Di sana tertulis : _be the__author of the __**best**__**-seller. **_Luhan mendesah. Jangankan _**Best seller**_ ,menjadi penulis saja belum tentu.

"AKKHH~! MENYEBALKAAAN!" Seru Luhan, membuat Sehun yang sedang lewat di depan kamarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa sih?" Gumam sehun. Dia bergerak menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya sudah penuh di tempeli stiker.

Sehun menengadah untuk melihat nomor kamar itu. Sebelas.

Ini berarti kamarnya. Sehun melirik kamar di sebelahnya.

Pintu kamar itu di tempeli hiasan nama pemilikya : Xi Luhan.

Sehun memasukkan kunci di tangannya kelubang kunci. Sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka, pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka duluan.

Luhan keluar sambil menguap lebar,dai melakukan pergerakan kecil untuk melemaskan otonya. Belum menyadari kalau ada seseorang di seblahnya yang sedang menatapnya heran. Luhan menggerakkan otot leher dengan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan,dan pada saat itulah, dia mendapati seorang namja sedang menatapnya.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan mulut yang terbentuk huruf 'O' .

"K-kau…kau…" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk nunjuk kearah Sehun.

"K-kau…kau…s-siapa?"

"Aku yang akan menginap di sini." Jawab Sehun pendek.

"Oh…"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil,kemudian melanjutkan acara bersenam-senam-nya.

Sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk masuk kekamarnya. Sesaat kemudian, Luhan tersentak.

"HEEEH? KAU INGIN MENGINAP DI SINI?! YAAA!"

Luhan segera mendatangi Sehun, tetapi pintu kamar Sehun sudah terbanting tepat saat Luhan hendak bicara.

Luhan tercengan sejenak, lalu menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Luhan memandang pintu itu geram,lalu segera tahu siapa biang keladinya.

Dia langsung berderap ke bawah.

"YURI_ AHJUMAAAA~!"_ Teriak Luhan stelah sampai di hadapan ahjuma-nya yang tak lain adalah pemilik penginapan itu,yang sedang bersantai menghitung uang di taman belakang.

Yuri -Sang ahjuma- hanya berdehem sebagai jawabnnya.

"kenapa ada namja yang tinggal di sebelah kamar,ku?"

"Tidak apa-apa,kan." Yuri hanya berkata santai sambil menghitung uang yang telah ia hitung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"dia anak yang baik,Lu."

Luhan hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"_Ahjuma_ tau dari mana,kalau dia anak baik-baik? Memangnya ahjuma mengenalnya?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya. Sikapnya masih sesantai yang sudah-sudah,membuat mulut Luhan terbuka lebar.

"Tidak? Lalu, kenapa _ahjuma _membiarkan dia tinggal di sebelah kamarku?"

"Kau,kan tahu sendiri Lu, di bawah, kamarnya sudah tidak ada yang layak pakai. Hanya tinggal kamar di sebalahmu saja yang masih layak." Terang Yuri-sang ahjuma- pada Luhan.

"Iya,tapi,kan, itu penginapan khusus yeoja! Dan yang tadi itu,kan , namja.!" Luhan masih berusaha memprotes.

"tapi dia sudah membayar lunas,Lu." Jawab ahjuma-nya yang membuat Luhan menganga semakin lebar.

"_Ahjuma!" _Pekik Luhan lagi hingga membuat pehatian Yuri itu akhirnya teralihkan.

"Luhan,kau tahu,kan, _ahjuma _sedang kesulitan uang. Yang lain juga belum ada yang membayar tagihan. Sekarang, ada orang yang mau menginap di sini dan membayarnya lunas,yah._ahjuma _tidak bisa menolak." Jelas ahjuma-nya dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Iya,_ahjuma…_ tapi,_ahjuma_,apa namja itu bisa di percaya? Jika dia berbuat macam-macam pada ku bagaimana?" tanya Luhan,intonasi suaranya sudah menurun.

"Jika dia berbuat macam-macam padamu,malah lebih baik,kan? Lagi pula,dia juga anak yang tampan."

Ujar Yuri santai dengan senyum genit di wajahnya. Tentu saja, Luhan langsung melotot mendengar jawaban itu. Yuri yang di tatap seperti itu,segera meralat uacpannya.

"Iya,iya. Jika ada apa-apa,kau tinggal berteriak saja. Dan jangan lupa, selalu kunci pintu."

Yuri cepat-cepat melanjutkan omongannya.

Luhan menghela napas, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sepertinya, mulai sekarang, ia harus terbiasa dengan mahkluk asing yang tinggal di sebelahnya.

ooO*Ooo

Luhan naik ke kamarnya dengan tubuh lunglai. Sebenarnya, Luhan merasa ngeri harus tinggal bersebelahan dengan namja asing itu,tetapi,berhubung Luhan tinggal di sini secara geratis, dia tidak bisa protes lebih jauh. Memang benar, _ahjuma-_nya sedang meengalami kesulitan keuangan, jadi Luhan harus maklum kalau dia harus menerima siapa saja yang membayar untuk menginap di tempat sebobrok ini.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, Luhan menatap pintu di sebelah kamarnya dengan sebal. Diantara dua puluh kamar, kenapa harus kamar itu yang masih bisa di pakai?

Luhan berdecak sebal, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Masih banyak yang harus di kerjakan dari pada memikirkan mahkluk tidak jelas di sebelah kamarnya itu. Menjadi penulis _**best-seller**_, misalnya.

Saat Luhan baru akan masuk ke kamarnya,tiba-tiba pintu di sebelahnya terbuka.

Sehun keluar dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya. Luhan dan Sehun saling tatap seolah mempunyai pertanyaan kepada satu sama lain.

"Kau…"

"Kamar mandinya dimana?" Tanya sehun sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hah? Oh, di sana." Luhan menunjukkan pintu di ujung ruangan, membuat Sehun segera bergegas ke sana.

Luhan tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Eh? Yaa! Yaaa! Jangan gunakan kamar mandi itu!"

Sehun berhenti dan menolah ke arah Luhan.

"Wae?" tanya-nya singkat.

"Itu,kamar mandi khusus yeoja. Kamar mandi namja,ada di bawah!"  
Luhan menunjuk pintu reyot di lantai bawah. Sehun hanya meliriknya tanpa minat.

"Kamar ku,kan di lantai ini, itu berarti kamar mandinya juga di lantai ini." Balas Sehun.

"Hah? Tapi itu, kan… kamar mandi yeoja..!"

Luhan masih bersikeras meski sudah tidak memiliki alasan lain.

"Memang apa bedanya,eoh? Sama-sama kamar mandi, kan?" sehun bertanya tidak sabar.

"Ya, tapi, kan… itu.. menjijikan!" Sahut Luhan sambil membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang bisa di lakukan namja itu di kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi yang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini menjadi kamar mandi pribadinya.

"Oh…"

Gumam Sehun, membuat Luhan lega, karena sepertinya namja itu mengerti. Namun, perkiraannya salah,karena setelah itu Sehun malah melengos dan tetap bergerak menuju kamar mandi di depannya.

"Yaa! Hei!" teriak Luhan, tetapi Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu dan menutup pintunya. Dengan segera, Luhan merasakan firasat buruk tentang kehidupannya ke dpan bersama namja aneh itu.

Baru beberapa detik, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan menatapnya heran, sementara Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangan memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan sebal.

"Tolong, bereskan peralatan baju perang mu di dalam." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti. Namun, beberapa detik berikutnya, Luhan langsung teringat akan pakaian dalamnya yang sejak mandi tadi pagi belum di ambil.

"KYAAAAAAAHH!"

Luhan berseru histeris dan segera berderap menuju kamar mandi untuk mengamankan pakaian dalamnya yang tergantung di balik pintu. Luhan melangkah keluar sambil menatap curiga pada Sehun yang tampak malas.

"Terimakasih, _ahgashi._" Kata Sehun pendek, lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Luhan yang terheran.

Dan detik berikutnya Luhan tersadar.

"Hei! Apa kau tadi melihatnya? Haah?" pertanyaan yang konyol,Luhan mengedor-gedor pintu, tetapi yang terdengar hanya suara air yang di siramkan.

ooO*Ooo

Luhan semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada karya tulisnya setelah kejadian aneh tadi sore. _Tetangga _barunya tiba-tiba datang, memakai kamar mandinya, dan melihat pakaian dalam-nya. Sambil berbaring di lantai yang beralaskan karpet berwarna biru muda-nya, Luhan menghela napas putus asa.

"Kenapa,sih, saat aku membutuhkan konsentrasi, namja aneh itu datang tiba-tiba" gumamnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki di luar. Menurut Luhan, itu pasti langkah namja aneh itu. Tadi selepas pukul enam, namja itu memang keluar. Iseng, Luhan membuka pintunya dan melongok ke kiri.

Sehun tampak sedang mencari-cari kunci kamarnya. Di tangannya terdapat kantong plastik berisi bebagai macam _mie cup_ dan air mineral.

"Kau bisa makan di rumah Yuri _ahjuma._" Kata Luhan membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan.

"Yang lain juga makan di sana."

"tidak usah." Tolak Sehun, masih sambil mencari-cari kunci di seluruh kantongnya.

Luhan menganguk-anguk pelan.

"Soal minum, bisa mahal kalau membeli satu literan. Kau bisa langganan pada Yuri _ahjuma _." Tawar Luhan lagi.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak akan lama di sini." Kali ini Sehun sudah mulai berkeringat dingin karena tak kunjung menemukan kuncinya.

"oh,begitu." Luhan jadi penasara.

"Kalau tidak akan lama, kenapa harus menginap di sini,dan membayarnya lunas?

Sehun menghela napas, dan menatap Luhan.

"Aku mempunyai alasan-alasan tertentu yang tidak harus aku beri tahukan pada semua orang." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan cemberut.

"Baik,baiklah… dasar,aneh." Ujar Luhan keki.

Sementara itu, Sehun kembali mencari Kunci-nya.

"Lalu, kau asalnya dari mana?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun iseng membuka pintunya. Ternyata, pintu itu tidak terkunci dan kuncinya masih tergantung di dalam. Sehun menghela napas lelah. Dia menoleh pada Luhan yang tampak masih menunggu jawaban.

"Dari sana."

Kata Sehun singkat sambil menunjuk atas. Luhan mengikuti arah jari Sehun sambil menatap langit-langit

Wajahnya mengisyaratkan keheranan.

"Hah, dari mana?" tanya Luhan kebingungan.

"Ohh~ aku tahu. Dari Daegu,eoh?" katanya asal.

"Bukan." Kata Sehun, hampir mendengus.

"Oh… kalau begitu, kau pasti dari Jeju. Benarkan?" tebak Luhan lagi yang semakin ngelantur.

"bukan. Aku dari sana." Sehun menunjuk ke atas lagi.

"Dari _Mars." _Lanjut Sehun.

"Hah,?" Luhan bingun, tetapi Sehun sudah masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Luhan bertanya lagi.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng simpati.

"Hah, sudah ku duga. Namja itu pasti mempunyai kelainan jiwa."  
gumam Luhan sebelum masuk melangkah ke kamarnya.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

**Annyeong~ saya anak baru di sini…**

**Saya mencoba iseng-iseng buat publish di FFn…**

**Ya, seperti yang sudah tertulis di atas, ini ff remake dari novel The Truth about Forever, dengan judul yang sama, tapi berbeda versi dan cast'nya…**

**Jadi, kalau udah pernah ada yang baca, jangan salah paham yaaaa…**

**Saya sungguh-sungguh, tidak bermaksud untuk meng-copas'nya…**

**Gumawo…**

**Last, RCL Juseyo~ *bbuing bbuing bareng HunHan***


	2. Chapter 2

**The truth about forever**

(Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian)

**Author : Park HyoShin a.k.a Callysta Park**

**Main Cast : SeHun (EXO)**

**LuHan (EXO)**

**Yuri ((SNSD) Luhan Ahjuma)**

**Sunny ((SNSD) Luhan's friend)**

**Kris EXO (cast bertambah seiring chapter berjalan (?))**

**Genre : Romance, Angst,Sad**

**Rate : Te = T (aman)**

**Warning ! Attention! : ****"YAOI"**** ,GS (Gender Switch),if u didn't like yaoi/GS,just go away from my fanfict,and don't read this fanfic.! TYPO bertebaran.**

**Note : ini fanfic remakeg dari novel yg berjudul "****The truth about forever" ****by Orizuka eonni.**

**Jadi fanfic ini tercipta karna novel tsb. Dan saya jadi tertarik untuk me-remakeg novel itu ke versi saya. Dan saya benar-benar tidak berniat copas,hanya me-remakeg. Jadi jangan salah paham apabila readers sudah pernah baca versi aslinya,dan versi saya memiliki perbedaan cast+karakternya. Sekian bacot dari saya. **

**-Happy Reading**

ooO*Ooo

**-Chapter 2-**

"**H**ah? Ada yang menginap di kamar sebelahmu?"

Sunny, teman kuliah Luhan, menatapnya heran.

Mereka sedang berada di kantin Chung-Ang University yang ramai dengan siswa yang sedang asyik sarapan sambil bercengkrama.

Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sunny.

"Namja aneh,yang berasal dari _Mars."_ Jawab Luhan sambil menyuapkan makanannya ke mulut.

"Hah? Dari, _Mars_?_" _Tanya Sunny bingung.

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya. Memang,sih ,dia mirip Alien."

Luhan berkata dengan mulut penuh makanannya.

"Tapi, bukankah menyenangkan, punya tetangga namja yang menginap di sebelah kamar mu. Eh, dia tampan tidak?"  
Sunny terus bertanya membuat Luhan menatapnya sebal.

"Sunny-ah.. Intinya adalah : Dia NAMJA,dan itu artinya,aku tidak lagi memiliki _privacy _lagi.!" Sahut Luhan.

"Arra,arra… tapi, dia tampan tidak?" Lanjut Sunny yang masih penasaran.

"Aiish… jelas-jelas kau tidak mengerti ucapanku." Kata Luhan sebal.

"Tampan,sih…Tampan…." Lanjut Luhan,namun sudah terpotong karena Sunny tiba-tiba histeris.

"Tampan kan? _Jinjjayo_? Kyaaa~ kenalkan pada ku…"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sunny~ sepertinya kau harus belajar membiarkan seseorang menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tadi aku bilang,tampan,sih, tampan, tapi tetap saja dia itu _alien!_."

"Tidak masalah jika dia _alien _,yang penting dia tampan." Balas sunny yang sudah tenggelam dalam imajinasinya.

"Ciih, dasar." Luhan ber-decih sebal.  
"Aku sudah malas dengan wajah sombong dan sok misteriusnya itu."

"Namja misterius itu, justru lebih menarik,kan?" kata Sunny.

"Mereka seolah mempunyai aura untuk menarik perhatian para yeoja. Yah,semacam kekuatan maghnet."

Luhan yang mendengarnya,menatap jijik pada temannya yang satu itu, tetapi dalam hati mengiyakan kata-katanya. Sehun sepertinya memang mempunyai aura yang seperti di katakana Sunny.

Rambutnya yang berwarna _soft pink, _dan hampir menutupi matanya yang tajam dan gelap, membuatnya semakin misterius.

"Hei,Lu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?" Tanya Sunny yang masih penasaran.

"Kata Yuri _ahjuma_, namanya Oh Sehun." Jawab Luhan yang langsung di sambut teriakan hiteris dari Sunny. Luhan hamper tersedak dibuatnya.

"Luhan! Namanya sja sangat keren!" Seru Sunny, membuat Luhan menyesal memberi tahunya.

"Keren apanya?" Batin Luhan.

Temannya satu ini memang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan dengan tingkah lakunya.

ooO*Ooo

Sehun merasa sudah berjalan berkilo-kilo meterjauhnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan salah satu universitas yang sedang di carinya.

Chung-Ang University. Sehun duduk di bangku taman, memperhatikan dengan cermat orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Sehun harus menemukan orang itu,bagaimana puncaranya.

Info yang ia dapat dari temannya sangat sedikit.

Kris, temannya itu,kalau orang yang sekarang sedang di cari Sehun pernah terlihat di sekitar Chung-Ang university. Kris tidak tau tepatnya di fakultas apa, tetapi Sehun tetap pergi.

Tak masalah jika Sehun harus mendatangi setiap universitas dan mencari orang itu. Di banding duduk diam dan menyesali nasib. Sehun harus bertemu dengannya.

Sehun memasang _headphone-_nya dan lagu _Hold On,_ milik _Good Charolotte _mengalun dari iPod-nya.

Pikiran Sehun melayang-layang ke masa SMA-nya, dan tanpa ia sadari, dia mencengkram lengan kirinya kuat-kuat.

ooO*Ooo

Sehun melangkah ke penginapannya yang terlihat gelap.

Lampu depan yang sudah berpendar dan hampi mati, membuat tempat itu jauh lebih menyeramkan di banding saat siang hari. Saat menaiki tangga, Sehun mendapati Luhan sedang membersihkan teras depan kamarnya.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang tampak lelah.

"Baru pulang kuliah?" Tanya Luhan, mencoba ramah.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun pendek, tak ingin membuat percakapan apapun.

"Oh,pulang kerja?" Tanya Luhan lagi, membuat Sehun meliriknya sebal.

"Tidak juga." Sehun menjawab sambil merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci.

"Jadi,apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kejar Luhan. Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, Luhan sudah berkata lagi.

"Oh,aku tahu. Pasti sedang mencari pekerjaan,eoh?"

"Yah,begitulah." Sehun berusaha menyudahi percakapan dan tak ada niatan untuk menjawab. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa banyak bicara.

Sehun melempar tasnya ke atas kasur, lalu membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur, yah, walau dia tahu itu akan menyakitkan. Dengan seketika debu-debu dari kasur itu berterbangan hingga membuat Sehun terbatuk.

Sehun duduk, mengambil botol air mineral, lalu meminum isinya. Dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang tampak begitu mengenaskan.

Selain kasur tadi, di dalam kamar itu hanya terdapat lemari setinggi satu meter dan sebuah meja kecil. Ranselnya tergeletak sembarangan, sementara _cup-cup_ bekas mie instant tergeletak di atas meja bersama tas kecil.

Sehun bangkit dan mengambil tas kecil itu, lalu kembali duduk di kasur dan membukanya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah _handycam . _

Sejenak, Sehun merasa ragu, tapi lantas menyalaknnya, bermaksud untuk menonton kaset yang sudah beberapa lama mengendap di sana.

Baru sedetik setelah muncul gambar, Sehun cepat-cepat mematikannya. Dia melempar _handycam _itu kesebelahnya , lalu menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat.

Saat sedang melakukan itu, ponsel di sakunya bergetar, Sehun tertegun begitu membaca siapa yang menelpon nya.

"_Eomma"_

Dengan ragu, Sehun mengangkatnya. "Yobeoseo?"

"_Yobeoseo? Hunie,ini eomma, kau di mana sekarang? _Tanaya eomma-nya dari sebrang. Sehun terdiam sebentar.

"Eomma tidak usah menghawatirkan aku." Tukas Sehun, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan eomma-nya.

"_Hunnie, jawab eomma. Di mana kau sekarang, sayang?" _desak eomma Sehun lagi.

"Eomma, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku benar-benar harus."

Kata Sehun tegas. Sementara itu, eomma-nya sudah mulai terisak.

"_Sehun-ah, eomma mohon, lupakan saja. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dirimu sendiri sehun-ah." _Bujuk eommanya lagi.

"Eomma, aku harus menyelesaikan ini, sebelum waktuku habis." Sehun masih bersikeras.

"ini kesempatanku,eomma. Jadi tolong jangan halangi aku."

Eomma-nya masih terisak. Sehun baru berniat untuk memutuskan sambungan ketika ibunya berkata lagi.

"_sepertinya, kau tidak akan mendengarkan eomma. Tapi, jebal, Sehun-ah, jangan lakukan hal-hal bodoh."_

"Eomma tenang saja." Sehun menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"_Dan jangan lupa untuk meminum obat…." _Desakan eomma-nya kali ini membuat Sehun benar-benar memutuskan sambungannya. Dia lalu mematikan ponselnya, berjaga-jaga jika ibunya menghubunginya lagi.

Sehun mengaduk isi tas ranselnya, sampai menemukan sebuah botol berisi penuh dengan pil-pil. Ia mencengkram botol itu kuat, lalu melemparnya ke dinding, membuat isinya berhamburan kesegala arah.

Dia terduduk lemas di lantai menatap pil-pil yang berceceran.

Pil-pil yang kabarnya dapat menyelamatkannya.

ooO*Ooo

Sehun menatap sebuah bangunan dengan taman rindang. Kali ini, fakultas seni di Chung-Ang University. Sehun tidak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama, mungkin sampai fakultas itu sepia ta mungkin tidak ada orang lagi, tetapi dia harus melakkukannya.

Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berdiskusi didekatnya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang wajahnya mendekati orang yang sedang ia cari. Sehun menghela napas berat, mengeluarkan _headphone-_nya.

Setelah beberapa jam, Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang-orang yang lewat dan menanyainya langsung. Sehun menyodorkan foto orang yang sedang di carinya, namun semua orang yang di tanyainya menggeleng tak kenal.

Lelah bertanya, Sehun kembali duduk di bangku taman itu. Foto zaman SMA. Foto bersama orang yang dulu sangat penting banginya.

Orang yang paling ingin di temuinya saat ini.

ooO*Ooo

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, Sehun melirik kamar Luhan yang terlihat gelap.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur,dan langsung meringis saat sadar kalau kasur itu jauh berbeda dengan kasur yang di rumahnya yang termasuk empuk dan nyaman.

Sehun mengorek (?) saku celananya, menarik foto yang seharian tadi di tunjukan pada semua orang yang lewat. Cengkramannya pada foto itu mengeras sehingga membuat foto itu kusut, tapi Sehun sudah tak peduli lagi.

Foto itu mengingatkannya pada pada kenangan yang tak ingin iya kenang lagi.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat lamunan Sehun buyar, penasaran, Sehun bangkit dan membuka pintu. Luhan.

"ada apa?" Tanya Sehun malas. Di depannya, Luhan hanya nyengir gaje. (-_-)

"Ini,dari Yuri _ahjuma_, dia takut kau kenapa-kenapa." Luhan menyodorkan nampan berisi nasi dan lauk pauk.

Sehun menatap itu ragu.

"Tidak usah,aku tidak lapar." Tolak Sehun pada akhirnya.

Ketika Luhan akan mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara janggal di perut Sehun. Sesaat, Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama tertegun.

"Terkadang,otak dan perut jarang bisa di ajak berkoordinasi ya?" kata Luahn yang setengah mati menahan tawa. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Yah,gomawo." Sehun mengalah dan membawa nampan itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Jangan lupa, setelah makan, piringnya di cuci ya." Perintah Luhan. Dia teringat akan pengalamannya sendiri saat lupa mencuci piring dan di marahi oleh ahjuma-nya.

"_Arraseo,ahgashi."_ Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum geli.

Sebelum Sehun menghilang kedalam kamarnya, Luhan berkata lagi

"sebelum makan, jangan lupa mencuci tangan dulu ya."

Lalu Sehun menutup pintu dan tersenyum sendiri mendengar perkataan Luhan.

ooO*Ooo

"_Eun ji tak kuasa lagi menahan perih hatinya saat melihat Il woo pergi… _Kenapa bahasa ku bahasaku menjadi menjijikkan seperti ini, eoh?" gumam Luhan bingung saat membaca tulisannya di layar komputernya.

"AAAARRGHHH!"

Luhan berbaring di lantai, frustasi pada karyanya yang belum juga beranjak dari halaman tiga puluh Sembilan, dan malah semakin tidak karuan. Lyhan menghela napas, bangkit dan seperti biasa, melakukan senam-senam kecil untuk kembali meyegarkan pikirannya.

Ia melirik jam dinding, 00:10

Luhan memutuskan untuk mebuat secangkir cokelat panas untuk mengembalikan semangatnya.

Luhan memutuskan keluar kamar untuk ke dapur mengambil air panas.

Ia melirik kamar Sehun yang lampunya masih menyala terang, lalu buru-buru kembali ke kamaarnya.

Sehun menatap kosong layar _handycam-_nya. Di sana Nampak teman-teman SMA nya. Sehun menekan tombol _stop ,_ membuka kaset mini DV-nya lalu melemparnya sembarang. Sehun menggapai gapai kaset lain tanpa melihatnya dan yang terambil adalah yang bertuliskan _Best friend ever. _Alih-alih langsng menyetelnya, Sehun malah menatap kaset itu dingin.

"Sehun…"

Sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Sehun menatap bingung kaset di tangannya. Mungkinkah-

"Hun-ah…"

Kali ini sehun melempar kaset itu. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara seseorang yang pernah di kenalnya. Tapi tidak mungkin, itu…

"Ya! Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari sana. Sehun menghela napas lega, tapi detik berikutnya, ia bingung. Diliriknya jam tangannya, 00:33 ,setengah satu pagi.

Lalu Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya, setelah mebuka pintu tampang (?) Luhan muncul di hadapannya.

Di tangannya terdapat dua mug berisi cokelat panas yang mengepul. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ambilah." Luhan menyodorkan satu mug bergambar beruang.

"Apa, ini?" Tanya Sehun, belum mengambil mug yang di sodorkan Luhan.

"Cokelat panas, katanya ini juga bagus untuk pertumbuhan." Jelas Luhan.

"Pertumbuhan ku sudah maksimal." Tukas Sehun.

"Kau terima saja, kenapa sih? Aku tidak akan habis meminum ke duanya." Balas Luhan.

"lagi pula, sudah repot-repot ku buatkan."

"Aku tidak meminta mu untuk membuatku cokelat panas." Tetapi Sehun menerima mug itu. "Gomawo."

Luhan mengangguk kecil sambil mengintip kedalam kamar Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum tidur.?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun merasa dialah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun sambil berusaha menghalang-halangi pandangan Luhan.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak takut, jalan-jalan sendiri,di tengah malam begini?"

"Ahh, sudah terbiasa." Jawab Luhan.

"tinggal di sini,akan membuat mu menjadi tidak takut pada apapun lagi."

Sehun membenarkan dalam hati. Tempat ini,memang lebih mirip rumah hantu.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu, aku mau tidur." Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan, tidak berminat mengobrol malam-malam.

"Dan, terimakasih untuk ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun masuk, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Tak berapa lama dia mendengar suara pintu sebelah di tutup.

Sehun terduduk di kasur lalu menatap pintu mug di tangannya. Sepertinya, dia tidak boleh terlalu baik pada Luhan. Dia tidak membutuhkan lebih banyak masalah.

Sehun menghirup cokelat itu, lalu menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

ooO*Ooo

Sehun baru akan memasak air panas untuk mie _cup-_nya saat Luhan muncul tiba-tiba dan mematikan kompor. Sehun mengernyit dan menatap yeoja itu bingung.

"Ahjuma meminta ku untuk mengajakmu makan bersama. Kajja." Kata Luhan sambil menarik Sehun yang belum sempat menyanggupi menuju rumah pemilik penginapan yang berada di sebelah bangunan penginapan tersebut. (harap di cermati kata2nya -_-)

Di sana, Yuri ahjuma –pemilik penginapan- beserta suaminya dan anak satu-satunya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun, yang ia ketahui dari Luhan bernama Min Woo, dan seorang namja berkacamata tebal yang di yakini Sehun sebagai penghuni penginapan satunya lagi sudah duduk manis mengelilingi sebuah meja makan.

"Aku berhasil membawa nya kemari,kan ,ahjuma…" sahut Luhan ceria, lalu menyuruh Sehun duduk.

"Inilah dia, anak baru yang tidak sopan, sudah dua minggu lebih menginap di sini, tapi belum memperkenalkan dirinya."

"Yaa! Luhan,jangan berbicara sembarangan, siapa tahu Sehun sedang sibuk."kata Yuri ahjuma sambil tersenyum manis pada Sehun yang membalasnya dengan kaku.

"Benar, Sehun, maafkan Luhan, ne? dia memang sedikit menyebalkan."

Timpal suami Yuri ahjuma membuat Luhan melotot.

"Tidak masalah, ahjushi." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan pindah memelototinya.

"Sehun-ah, ini suami ku, Tae Jun, dan dia Min woo,anak ku satu-satunya. Nah, kalau yang ini, Hyung Seok. Dia anak kedokteran, dan mendapat beasiswa di universitasnya."

Sehun mengangguk kecil,benar-benar kagum ada orang yang kuliah di bidang kedokteran,mendapat beasiswa pula. Tak heran, bentuk Hyung Seok yang begitu. Mungkin karna sibuk belajar, sampai tak sempat menyisir rambutnya.

"Dan yang cerewet ini, kau pasti sudah mengenalnya. Apa dia menyusahkan mu?" Tanya Yuri ahjuma lagi, Luhan seperti siap mengamuk.

"Lumayan." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan benar-benar mengamuk.

"Ekhemm.._Minahae…" _ucap Luhan dingin.

Ahjuma-nya hanya mengabaikan ucapan Luhan.

"Lain kali, jika ingin makan, datang saja kemari, kita bisa makan bersama." Kata Tae Jun ahjusi. "Kami semua sudah terbiasa makan bersama."

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Yah,kalau begitu, mari kita mulai makan!" Sahut Tae Jun ahjushi lagi setelah semua orang mendapatkan porsi mereka.

"Sehun-ah, makan yang banyak!"

Sehun mengangguk pelan,sambil memperhatikan yang lain sedang berebut makanan. Luhan menatap Sehun heran.

"Sehun? Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya.

"Jangan salahkan kami, jika nanti makanannya habis. Di sini _Sistem seleksi Alam _berlaku."

Sehun tertawa garing,dan menggapai danging yang tersisa, kemudian mentap nasi pi piringnya.

Dia melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya yang langsung sibuk makan sambil berkicau. Sudah lama Sehun tidak merasakan suasana makan malam seperti ini. Sehun tersenyum dalam hati, bermaksud untuk mulai makan.

"_Ahjuma,_ Nanti aku bantu mencuci piring." Ujar Luhan di sela-sela cerita mereka.

Mendengar itu, Sehun tersentak dam menatap sendok di tangannya yang sudah setengah terangkat di udara. Sendok itu terlepas dengan sendirinya dan jatuh ke piring, membuat suara berdengiting keras.

Semua orang berhenti berbicara dan menatap Sehun yang air wajah nya usdah berubah pucat pasi.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuri ahjuma yang terlihat khawatir.

"Apa,masakan ahjuma tidak enak?"

Sehun belum bisa menguasai dirinya. Wajahnya tegang, dan dari dahinya mengalir keringat dingin.

"Ma-maaf, aku, permisi ke-kebelakang dulu." Katanya, lalu buru-buru bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Semua orang saling tatap dengan pandangan heran.

Secepat mungkin, Sehun berjalan kembali ke penginapannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tadi berfikiran untuk makan bersama keluarga itu? Bagaimana mungkin kemarin-kemarin dia juga menerima makanan dan minuman dari Luhan?

Sehun memukul dinding di depannya keras-keras. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, mulai memikirkan dirinya yang nista itu dengan tamaknya, mau merasakan sedikit kebahgian tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

"Tahan dirimu… Oh Sehun." Gumam Sehun.

Lalu…

**To Be Continue** alias** T.B.C**

**Huah,,akhirnya chap 2 nya selesai ;3,,**

_**BIG THANKS TO :**_

_**Kim Rae Sun : Whaah~ syukurlah kalo belom baca..hihi... Sudah lanjut... gumawoo atas riview'nya... ^^ **__***HUG***_

_**HyunRa : Terimakasih sudah menunggu yaaa... Ini sudah di lanjut... Happy reading... **__**gumawoo atas riview'nya... ^^ **__***HUG***_

**Oh iya, saya juga terimakasih yg sudah bersedia melirik FF ini (entah di baca atau tidak)... saya tidak mempermasalahkan soal SiDers ^^.  
**

**Tapi, Semangat seorang author untuk menulis itu tergantung oleh review para Readers,loh... Atau mungkin itu yg saya rasakan...hehehe. Saya tau, saya masih abal memang... **

**Sudah,lah... POKOKNYA SAYA BERTERIMA KASIH ATAS RESPON DARI KALIAN *bow* **

**and LAST~ R+n+R JUSEYO~~ **

_**for next chapter (Chapter 3)**_

"_**Aneh sekali"**_

"_**Kris, aku ada di fakultas Hukum Chung-Ang"**_

"_**Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Kris"**_

"_**Kalau egitu beri tahu aku ,Sehun"**_

"_**Mesum!"**_

_**"Aku**** tidak boleh lupa,siapa diriku sebenarnya. Oh Sehun,sadarlah."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The truth about forever**

_(Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian)_

**Author : Park HyoShin _(Callysta Park)_**

**Main Cast : SeHun (EXO)**

**LuHan (EXO)**

**Yuri ((SNSD) Luhan Ahjuma)**

**Sunny ((SNSD) Luhan's friend)**

**Kris EXO**

**Kwon Yuri**

**HyungSeok (OC)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst/Sad**

**Leght : Cahpter (panjang deh pokoknya)**

**Rate : Te = T (aman)**

**Warning ! Attention! : "YAOI" ,GS (Gender Switch),if u didn't like yaoi/GS,just go away from my fanfict,and don't read this fanfic.! TYPO bertebaran.**

**Note : ini fanfic remakeg dari novel yg berjudul "****The truth about forever" ****by Orizuka eonni.**

**Jadi fanfic ini tercipta karna novel tsb. Dan saya jadi tertarik untuk me-remakeg novel itu ke versi saya. Dan saya benar-benar tidak berniat copas,hanya me-remakeg. Jadi jangan salah paham apabila readers sudah pernah baca versi aslinya,dan versi saya memiliki perbedaan cast+karakternya. Sekian bacot dari saya.**

**-Happy Reading**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

_** "Misterious Guy"**_

_"Sehun memukul dinding di depannya keras-keras. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, mulai memikirkan dirinya yang nista itu dengan tamaknya, mau merasakan sedikit kebahgian tanpa memikirkan akibatnya._

_"Tahan dirimu… Oh Sehun." Gumam Sehun."_

Sehun berdiri menatap cermin di depannya, dia tahu, dia seharusnya tidak memulai hubungan baik dengan orang siapapun. Sehun membasuh wajahnya dengan air, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghelanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun keluar dan tertegun melihat Luhan sudah menunggu di depan kamar sambil membawa nampan. Wajahnya khawatir.

"Sehun-ah, _gwenchanayo? _Apa kau sakit?"

Tanya Luhan,sementara Sehun menghampirinya.

"Ahjuma mengkhawatirkan mu,maka dari itu, ku bawakan makanan untukmu kemarin."

"Tidak perlu." Tukas Sehun dingin sambil melewati Luhan. Bermaksud untuk masuk ke kamar. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun bingung.

"Tapi, nanti kau sakit." Kata Luhan lagi, membuat Sehun berbalik.

"Apa peduli mu?!" Tanya-nya tidak sabar. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Merasa tak di respon, jadi Sehun mendesah.

"Dengar,jangan pernah membawakan apapun lagi kesini, karna aku tidak membutuhkannya. _Arraseo?!"_

Sehun masuk ke kamar. Dan membanting pintunya tepat di depan Luhan yang masih mematung. Sehun menjambak rambutnya dan, lalu duduk di belakang pintu.

"Lebih baik begini... memang lebih baik begini,kan?"-gumam Sehun.

* * *

"Aneh sekali." Kata Luhan dengan mata menerawang.

Sunny menatap Luhan, lalu beralih pada Dosen yang sedang menerangkan di depan. Saat ini mereka memang berada di kelas.

"Apa yang aneh?" Tanya Sunny.

"Si _Alien." _Kata Luhan lagi membuat Sunny tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Ohh! Sehun? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu pada mu?" seru-nya membuat Luhan mendelik. Sunny hanya menampakkan cengiran kudanya.,dan Luhan hanya mampu menghela napas.

"Kau tau,terkadang dia jadi orang yang baik,dan terkadang dia bisa berubah menjadi seorang yang pemarah,dan dingin. Semalam,dia malah mengamuk pada ku." Adu Luhan panjang lebar.

Sunny mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mengamuk? Karna apa?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah,aku juga tidak mengerti, padahal aku hanya membawakan makanan untuknya, ya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ku piker aku punya salah, tapi setelah ku pikirkan, ternyata aku memang tidak salah." Lanjut Luhan lagi, lalu menghela napasnya berat.

"Memang benar-benar mahkluk aneh"

"Lu" panggil Sunny membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau…tidak menyukainya,kan?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Sunny ,sementara Sunny menatap Luhan penuh arti.

"Sunny, sepertinya aku salah bercerita soal ini pada mu." Kata Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Kalau kau menyukainya juga tidak masalah, Lu. Aku merelakannya." Jawaban Sunny membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahi-nya.

"kenapa juga,kau harus tidak ikhlas?" Tanya Luhan dan Sunnypun tertawa.

* * *

Sehun menatap bangunan di depannya. Fakultas Hukum Chung-Ang. Mungkin orang yang di carinya ada di sini.

Setelah kejadian semalam, Sehun kembali bersemangat untuk meneukan orang itu, menyelesaikan masalahnya, dan segera kembali ke Gwangju. Sehun tak mau berlama-lama di Seoul.

Sehun mengorek sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel yang selama beberapa hari ini di matikan, lalu mengaktivkannya. Seketika, beberapa pesan masuk ke _inbox-_nya.

Kebanyakan dari _eommanya_, tetapi satu pesan dari seseorang membuat Sehun tertegun. Tanpa membacanya Sehun mencatat nomor Kris di kertas, ia lalu melepaskan _sim-card_ lalu membuangnya begitu saja.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel baru untuknya, Sehun langsung menelpon Kris.

"Kris,aku ada di fakultas Hukum Chung-Ang."

"…."

"Ne,ini aku. Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" kata Sehun begitu telpon teersambung,lalu ia mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Kris.

"O.K. aku tunggu."

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon dan duduk di halte bus, dan memasang _headphone-_nya dan mendengarkan _"Perfect"_ milik _SUM 41_.

Tak beberapa lama, seorang namja dengan motor besarnya berhenti di depan Sehun. Namja itu membuka helmnya sedikit, lalu mengangguk pada Sehun.

"Sehun." Sapa Kris membuat Sehun bangkit. "Kajja."

Sehun memakai ranselnya dan melompat kebelakang Kris. Tanpa basa basi Kris langsung tancap gas.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar mu, Sehun?" Tanya Kris sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Seperti ini saja." Jawab Sehun pendek.

Tadi, Kris membawa Sehun ke cafetaria di universitasnya. Karna belum waktunya makan siang, cafeteria itu tampak sepi. Sehun sendiri tidak berminat untuk makan.

"Masih belum bertemu 'dia'?" Tanya Kris lagi. Sehun menggeleng, Kris mendesah sambil menaruh cangkir kopinya.

"Kau masih dendam dengannya,Hun? Sudah hampir empat tahun."

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. "Bagaimana aku tidak dendam,Kris? Dia sudah mengahancurkan hidupku."

"Sehun, jika kau masih memikirkan kejadian itu, kau tidak akan maju. Lupakan sajalah. Lagi pula tidak apa-apa,kan?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa,Kris."

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku Sehun." Kemudian Kris menghela napasnya, karna Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pernyataannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan bantuan ku, jika kau tidak memberi tahu ku kejadian sebenaarnya." Lanjut Kris.

Sehun menatap Kris ragu.

Cafeteria sekarang mulai ramai saat Sehun akhirnya memberi tahu Kris tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya selama empat tahun terakhir. Kris mendengarkan ceritanya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-kau serius?" Tanya Kris, wajahnya menengang. Dan hanya di tanggapi anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Aku harus mencari-nya, setelah itu,aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada ku. Lagi pula,aku sudah tidak ada alasan untuk hidup."

"Berhenti berbicaraa seperti itu." Celetuk Kris.

Sehun menatap Kris heran, lalu tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Kau terdengar seperti eomma ku. Hahaha."

Tapi Kris tidak bisa tertawa. Dia hanya menatap temannya itu, tak tahu harus melakukan atau mengatakan apa. Sehun yang menyadarinya, seketika tawanya berhenti.

"Oh, ayolah Kris." Sambung Sehun, membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jangan kau juga. Kau kasihan pada ku,kan? Aku sudah muak di kasihani."

Kris mengangguk kecil. "_Sorry,_ aku akan membatu mu semampu ku,tapi aku tidak janji bisa menemanimu, karna aku sudah bekerja."

"Tidak masalah, aku lega sudah menceritakannya pada mu,Kris. Setidakknya, kau orang yang paling tenang setelah tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku." Kata Sehun sambil tertawa miris.

Kris balas tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap Sehun yang kembali menyeruput moccachino-nya. Tak pernah disangkanya, teman masa SMA nya ini akan berubah menjadi orang yang seperti ini.

* * *

Luhan menatap kosong langit biru di atasnya. Tangannya memegang baju-baju yang baru di angkatnya dari jemuran. Semalam Luhan tidak bisa tidur ataupun meneruskan tulisannya. Otaknya tiba-tiba macet karena terhalang sosok Sehun.

"Kenapa namja aneh itu harus tinggal di sini?" gumam Luhan sebal.

Lalu, meneruskan mengambil beberapa baju yang masih tergantung.

Setelah selesai, Luhan bergerak turun. Tempat jemuran di lantai tiga, yang tidak jadi di bangun karena kurang dana. Sekarang lantai itu hanya berupa lahan kosong beratapkan langit yang sering di gunakan Luhan sebagai tempat untuk mencari inspirasi.

Luhan berjalan dengan baju menutupi pandangannya.

"34A" Kata seseorang membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Hah.?" Gumam Luhan.

Sehun tampak sedang duduk di teras depan kamarnya sedang membaca buku.

"Itu." Sehun mengendikan kepalanya kearah sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Luhan yang menatap bingung mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun dan mendapati sesuatu berwarna pink di lantai. Seketika mata Luhan membulat.

"AAAHHH!" Luhan berseru panic saat menyadari benda pink itu adalah bra-nya. Dia cepat-cepat memungutnya dan mendelik ganas kearah Sehun, yang dengan cueknya kembali membaca bukunya. Stelah lama mendapat tatapan ganas dari Luhan, Sehun mendongak.

"Apa?" Tanya nya pada Luhan yang masih memicing curiga.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya." Ujar Luhan lambat-lambat.

"Kau melihat benda-benda pribadi ku.!"

Sehun terdiam,lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Seperti yang aku inginkan saja." Komentar Sehun pendek membuat Luhan melotot-lagi.

"Dan masih sempat melihat ukurannya!?" sahut Luhan panas.

"Tidak sengaja."Kata Sehun, tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Luhan.

"Mesum." Umpat Luhan.

"Apa?" Sehun tak terima. Luhan menatap Sehun kesal, kemudian berlalu bermaksud untuk masuk kekamarnnya.

Namun,sebelum sempat dia masuk, Sehun berkata lagi.

"Memangnya tidak kebesaran ya, 34A?

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, sementara Sehun pura-pura tak melihat dengan mebolak balikan halaman bukunya.

"Dasar mesuuuuumm!" Jerit Luhan, lalu segera masuk ddengan membanting pintunya.

Begitu Luhan tak terlihat, Sehun terkekeh sendiri.

Namun dia menyadari kalau lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya.

* * *

"Lu, Sehun kemana?" Tanya Yuri ahjuma saat makan malam.

"Molla." Jawab Luhan. Ia masih sebal karna kejadian tadi siang.

"Antarkan makanan untuk Sehun lagi,ne? siapa tahu dia lapar" kata Yuri ahjuma lagi dan di angguki oleh suaminya.

"Ahjuma, kalau dia memang lapar, dia pasti kemari." Kata Luhan,yang malas mengantarkan makanan untuk Sehun lagi.

"Kemarin ada apa dengannya,ya?" Tanya suami Yuri.

"Mungkin ada masalah," Jawab Luhan. "Atau tidak enak badan. Maka dari itu,antarkan makanan lagi untuknya, Lu."

Luhan menatap ahjumanya penuh harap supaya tidak jadi mengantarkan makanan, tetapi ahjumanya malah menyiapkan makanannya untuk Sehun.

Luhan tartunduk lemas. Dengan paksa ia menyanggupinya.

Luhan berjalan ragu ke arah kamar sehun.

_"Sehun-ah…"_

Luhan melihat lampu kamar Sehun menyala, artinya namja itu ada di kamar.

Tadinya, Luhan bermaksud untuk menaruh makanan itu begitu saja di depan pintu, tetpi dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat seekor kucing yang _stan by_ di sebalahnya.

"Jangan harap." Luhan berkata pada kucing itu,yang segera mengeong marah dan pergi.

Luhan menghela nafas, lau akhirnya menendang pintu kamar sehun karena tangannya penuh.

"Sehun." Panggil Luhan,tetapi tak ada jawaban. Mungkin, Sehun sedang tidur.

Ketika Luhan baru akan membawa makanan itu kembali, dia mendengar suara-suara dari pintu tingkat atas.

Luhan mengernyit, lalu berjalan kearah tangga, menuju lantai tiga.

Pintunya terbuka dan menutup karena tertiup angin. Luhan segera naik dan mendapati Sehun sedang berbaring di lantai, menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Luhan heran.

Sehun menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Tidak ada." Kata Sehun, yang segera duduk.

"Sudah ku bilang , kan, tidak perlu membawakan aku makanan lagi."

"Hei, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin,mengantar makanan ini untuk mu, seperti raja saja."

Luhan berkata sewot. "Tapi jika kau tidak mau,sana kembalikan sendiri pada Yuri Ahjuma."

Luhan meletakkan nampan di depan Sehun, membuat Sehun mau tak mau menatapnya. Sehun menelan ludah , ia teramat sanagat ingin mencicipinya kali ini, tetapi itu artinya ia menerima kebaikan lagi.

Luhan menatap bingun Sehun yang nampaknya sedang berpikir keras.

"Memang apa susahnya, tinggal memakanya saja, kan? Kau terlalu serius memikirkannya." Kata Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar.

"Nanti akan ku kembalikan." Ujar Sehun akhirnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menatap kearah lain, selain piring nasi didepanya.

Luhan mengernyit, menggelengkan kepala sambil mendengus kecil, dan akhirnya mengedikkan bahu.

"Sudah aneh,mesum,dan sekarang kau terlalu banyak berfikir. Kau pikir, kau bisa menjalani hidup seorang diri?" kata Luhan yang sok bijak, lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya sebal.

Setelah Luhan menghilang, Sehun menatap nampan itu. Sehun tak boleh mengulangi hal yang sama. Jadi, ketika seeokor kucing datang da memakan isi piring itu, Sehun tak keberatan.

* * *

Hari minggu siang, Sehun baru saja bangun dan ia tidak beriat pergi kemanapun karena universitas tujuannya kemarin pasti sedang libur. Itu akan membuat orang yang di carinya akan semakin sulit untuk di temukan. Hari ini Sehun akan berusaha pergi ke _Mall_ atau tempat hiburan lainnya, jika nyawanya sudah lebih terkumpul.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan seketika terbatuk karena debu-debu tebal berterbangan di sekitarnya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang memukuli kasurnya yang digantung di depan kamarnya. Hidung dan mulutnya tertutupi masker bermotif polkadot, sementara di pinggangnya tergantung kemoceng.

"Asatagah, kau bangun terlalu pagi. Mau jadi apa generasi zaman sekarang?" Kata Luhan sambil mengeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Cerewet." Jawa Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau membuat polusi, tau? Kalau mau, lakukan di atas saja sana."

"oh, berhubung kau sudah berkata begitu, tolong sekalian bawakan ke atas, ya? Aku tidak kuat."  
kata Luhan membuat Sehun menyesal telah memberinya saran.  
Sehun berdecak, tetapi tetap mengankat kasur Luhan dan berjalan masa ke atas.

"Hati-hati, nanti jatuh."kata Luhan saat di tangga.  
"Kasurnya maksud ku."

Sehun hanya bisa mendelik sementara Luhan tertawa.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun sudah meletakkan kasur itu di antara dua kursi di lantai tiga. Sementara Luhan lagsung memukulinya dengan heboh, membuat hujan debu di mana-mana.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak membersihkan kasur mu,eoh?"  
Seru Sehun di sela-sela batuknya. "Lebih baik,kau buang saja."

"Enak saja kau, memang kau mau membelikan untukku?" sahut Luhan tak jelas, karena megap-megap(?) di balik maskernya.  
"Kalau kau mau tau, kasur yang di kamar mu itu jauh lebih banyak debunya, bisa untuk campuran bahan bangunan!"

Sehun jadi teringat pada kasur di kamarnya, dalam hati, ia segera berjanji untuk tidak akan duduk serampangan lagi. Selama beberapa saat, Sehun memperhatikan kesibukan Luhan.

"Eh, kau tau _mall _di sini di mana?"  
Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"_Mall?_" Luhan balik bertanya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Ani,hanya bertanya saja." Sehun berkelit, Luhan sendiri sudah selesai menebasi kasurnya dan menatap Sehun curiga.

"Kau, ingin melamar pekerjaan? Menjadi C_leaning Service,_eoh?" *ini ngarang*  
Tanya Luhan, membuat Sehun bengong. "Tidak di trima di mana-mana, makanya kau putus asa, ya?"

Sehun berdecak. "Sudahlah, lupakan." Katanya keki.

"Eh,waeyo.? Kenapa harus di lupakan?" sambar Luhan mendekati Sehun, seolah memberi tatapan semangat .

"_Cleaning Service _juga pekerjaan, kok. Yang terpenting adalah semangat mu. Benar, kan?"

Sehun tertawa garing lalu membalik badan dan menatap kesekeliling. Pemandangan di depannya atap-atap rumah tetangga, tetapi langit biru cerah memberi perasaannya nyaman.

"Oh! Aku tau!" Seru Luhan lagi, membuat perasaan Sehun kembali tidak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku membereskan kamar ku, anggap saja sebagai bantuan ku untuk melatih mu menjadi _cleaning service _nanti."

Sehun menatap Luhan datar, lalu melewatinya tanpa sepatah katapun. Yeoja itu memang mahkluk yang kompleks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun mengunjungi satu pusat perbelanjaan, karena malas bertanya pada Luhan, akhirnya ia memilih bertanya pada Kris. Selama beberapa jam ia mencari, tetapi orang yang di carinya tidak juga di dapatinya.

Sehun juga baru tahu, jika di Seoul setelah pukul delapan taka da lagi bus yang beroprasi. *anggap saja begitu*  
jadi ia pulang berjalan kaki dan sekarang, Sehun sudah hampir tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa,Sehun? Seperti kakek-kakek yang kehabisan nafas seperti itu?" Komentar HyungSeok yang tak sengaja melihat Sehun di tangga. Sehun hanya membalas dengan cengiran tak jelas.

"Sehun-ah!" Seru Yuri ahjuma yang baru keluar dari dalam rumahnya

"Kita makan bersama, ya!"

"Saya sudah makan, ahjuma." Kata Sehun cepat "Gamsahambnida."

Sehun buru-buru menaiki tangga, sebelum Yuri ahjuma membujuknya atau menanyainya macam-macam. Ketika lewat di depan kamar Luhan yang terbuka, Sehun tak sengaja melirik. Di dalam, Luhan yang sedang menghadapi layar komputernya menoleh.

"Waaah, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana pekerjaan mu?" Tanya Luhan,tapi Sehun memilih tidak menjawab. Luhan bangkit dan melangkah keluar.

"Begitu saja tidak dapat? Astagah, ternyata kau tidak sepintar yang ku kira."

Luhan terkekeh kejam, sementara Sehun mentapnya datar.

"Berhenti menggoda ku, arraseo? Yang kemarin-kemarin aku sungguh tidak sengaja." Kata Sehun membuat Luhan memicing.

"Tapi kau sempat melihat ukurannya!" balas Luhan sengit.  
"Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, kau bisa melihat ukurannya!"

"Ya,memang aku melihat ukurannya, lalu apa? Tidak penting juga, kan?" kata Sehun membuat Luhan semakin panas.

Sehun mendesah. "Baiklah, jika ini memang penting untukmu, aku minta maaf."

Luhan menatap Sehun, menimbang-nimbang. Setelah beberapa saat dia mengangkat bahu.

"Yah,mau bagaimana lagi, memang namja zaman sekarang pikirannya selalu tentang 'itu'." Kata Luhan membuat Sehun heran.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sehun tak terima.

"Tapi, aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu sebagai gantinya." Ucap Luhan tak memperhatikan pertanyaan Sehun.  
"Ambil kasur ku, dan taruh dalam kamar ku."

Sehun tercengang.

"Bilang saja kau mau meminta ku untuk mengambilkan kasur mu. Tidak perlu memojokkan ku segala."

"hei, itu juga salah mu,sudah sana, tolong ambilkan." Balas Luhan.

Sehun akhirnya pergi juga, walaupun sambil mengerutu tak jelas. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. -.-

"Letakkan diaman?" TAya Sheun tak repot-repot menyembunyikan nada kesalnya.

"Di sini, di sini" kata Luhan menunjuk karpet berwarna merah yang terhempar di lantai kamarnya.

Sehun meletakkan kasur itu kemudian menepuk nepuk pundaknya yang terkena debu.

Luhan langsung memasang sepray di kasur itu, sementara Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar Luhan yang bernuansa biru laut itu. Tanpa di sadarinya, ia melangkah menuju papan target Luhan dan membacanya.

"Satu. Menjadi penulis _Best-seller." _Gumam Sehun, lalu menoleh pada Luhan dan menatapnya sangsi.  
"Kau? seorang penulis?"

"Hei,jangan salah, aku sudah mulai menulis dari sekarang!" Sahut Luhan.

"Suatu saat, jika aku menjadi penulis _best-seller_ ,kau jangan menyesal ya, karena tidak bersikap baik pada ku."

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun mendengus. Ia kemudian melirik sebuah pigura foto Luhan dengan orang-orang yang kelihatannya adalah orang tuanya.

"Meninggal dua tahun lalu." Kata Luhan yang sudah selesai merapikan kasurnya."Orang tua ku bilang, apapun impian ku, aku pasti bisa meraih jika aku benar-benar berusaha. Maka dari itu, aku yakin pasti bisa melakukannya. Lalu, kau? Apa impian mu, Sehun?"

Sehun mendadak bergeming. Ia tidak tau apa yang di lakukannya di sini. Dia tidak tau, kenapa malah mengobrol tentang ini dan itu dengan seorang yeoja yang hampir tidak dikenalnya, dan tidak boleh di kenalnya lebih jauh.

"Sehun?" Tanya Luhan yang bingung pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba membatu.

"Aku… Lelah." Ucap Sehun dingin. Ia segera keluar dari kamar Luhan dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sehun terduduk di kasur dan matanya menerawang . selama ini, ia bertekad tidak memulai hubungan apapun dengan siapa pun lagi, dan berhasil pada semua orang yang di temuinya. Tetapi, kenapa tidak berlaku pada yeoja ini?  
Kenapa, setiap kali Sehun berusaha menjauhinya ia selalu saja lupa?

Sehun tidak boleh melupakan siapa dirinya.** Tidak boleh.**

**TBC - To Be Continued**

**A/N: Sebelumnya, apakah teksnya berantakan? Mian... hehehe, saya memang 'agak' pemalas :3 :3 fufufu**

**seperti sebelumnya~ SIDERS ? It's okkay~ mungkin mereka cuma nggak bisa berkata-kata buat review... saking _speechles_nya... **

**Emmh, sudah lah.. tidak ada yg harus saya bahas sepertinya :D **

**yang menunggu lanjutannya, bisa mention saya di twitter... **

** callystadeer *modus/eeeaaa***

**atau bisa baca kelanjutannya di facebook saya ^o^ | R: Huuu~~*timpukin hape* | Saya : Pungutin hape bareng yayang Zelo* #plakk |**

**Ahh, sudah... Saya malah promosi akun =.=v**

**-END-**

**BIG THANK's TO :**

**FabyA : **Luhan? Emm... siapa ya? Saya juga tidak tahu, siapa yg di cari Sehun... Mungkin belum parah, chingu... Anda penasaran? Sama, saya juga #Plakk *dirajam*  
Gumawo Reviewnya~ #HUG

**HyunRa : **Oh... Sehun itu suami ku, chingu :3 #plakk

iiya...disini Sehun misterius, masa lalunya kurang bahagia sepertinya xD okkeeh~ udah lanjut ^o^

Gumawo Reviewnya~ #HUG

**RZHH 261220 : ***Kasih tisu* cup...cup... Sehun mati? Mungkin belum chingu T^T #plaakkk *ehh

nggak kok,sehun panjang umur disini :3 *semoga saja* ...Sudah lanjut, nee~

Gumawo Reviewnya~ #HUG


	4. Chapter 4

**The truth about forever**

(Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian)

**Author : ORIZUKA (sebagai pemilik cerita)**

**By : Park HyoEun **

**Main Cast : SeHun (EXO)**

**LuHan (EXO)**

**Yuri ((SNSD) Luhan Ahjuma)**

**Sunny ((SNSD) Luhan's friend)**

**Kris EXO **

**Kwon Yuri**

**HyungSeok (OC) ,Taejun (OC),and other.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst/Sad**

**Leght : Cahpter (panjang deh pokoknya)**

**Rate : Te = T (aman insyaallah)**

**Warning ! Attention! : ****"YAOI"**** ,GS (Gender Switch),if u didn't like yaoi/GS,just go away from my fanfict,and don't read this fanfic.! TYPO bertebaran.**

**Note : ini fanfic remakeg dari novel yg berjudul "****The truth about forever" ****by Orizuka eonni.**

**Jadi fanfic ini tercipta karna novel tsb. Dan saya jadi tertarik untuk me-remakeg novel itu ke versi saya. Dan saya benar-benar tidak berniat copas,hanya me-remakeg. Jadi jangan salah paham apabila readers sudah pernah baca versi aslinya,dan versi saya memiliki perbedaan cast+karakternya. Sekian bacot dari saya. **

.

.

.

.

"_**Don't fall in love with me"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata memang benar-benar aneh." Kata Luhan sambil melamun.

"Eoh, nuguya?" Tanya Sunny sambil clingak clinguk.

Saat ini meeka sedang berada di kantin menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya.

"Si alien" ujar Luhan. Sunny langsung tersedak jus jeruknya.

"Kenapa lagi dengannya?" Tanya sunny tertarik.

"Dia orang yang tidak jelas, terkadang ia menjadi orang baik,terkadang juga jadi aneh. Dia orang yang tak bisa di tebak." Cerita Luhan lagi, Sunny mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku, jadi ingin melihatnya, Lu." Ucap Sunny tampak benar-benar penasaran.

"Pulang kuliah nanti, aku main ke tempat mu ya? Sudah lama juga aku tidak berkunjung."

"Terserah kau saja."Kta Luhan tak begitu mendengarkan, sementara Sunny sudah bersorak girang.

.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

Luhan men-_starter _skuternya (ceritanya begitu,luhan kan orang yg sederhana *back to the story*), sementara Sunny naik di belakang untuk di bonceng Luhan.

Saat Luhan sedang mengendarai skuternya keluar dari parkiran, tiba-tiba ia men-rem mendadak, membuat dahi Sunny terkatuk kepala Luhan.

"Awwh.. Lu,apa yang kau lakukan,awhh." Ringis Sunny, tetapi Luhan tak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada sesosok namja bersweter abu-abu dengan _headphone_ yang melingkari lehernya di depan gerbang universitasnya.

.

Sehun menyalakan ipod-nya. Setelah terdengar ia memasang _headphone_nya ketelinganya. Kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Luhan sedang menatapnya selama beberapa saat, mereka saling menatap sampai akhirnya Sehun mengalihkan pandangan. Sehun sama sekali tak tahu kalau Luhan berkuliah di Chun-Ang.

Luhan membawa skuternya menuju Sehun, lalu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Sunny yang tadinya sibuk memanggil Luhan langsung terdiam begitu melihat sosok Sehun. Detik berikutnya, dia baru saadar bahwa namja itulah 'alien' yang selama ini tinggal di sebelah kamar Luhan. Sunny sampai lupa bernapas saking senangnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menatap Luhan. Dia sama sekali tak punya jawabannya.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?"

.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sunny memandang Sehun, membuat Sehun mengernyit.

" ini Sunny, teman ku." Kata Luhan membuat Sehun mengangguk-angguk, sementara Sunny tersenyum lebar, mencoba tebar pesona.

"Jadi,sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Bukan urusan mu." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan tertegun dan senyuman Sunny lenyap seketika.

"Oh." Ujar Luhan setelah beberapa saat. "Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menatap Luhan. Luhan menancap(?) gas dan segera meluncur ke jalan dengan pikiran kosong.

"Luhan!" Seru Sunny membuat Luhan kaget sehingga ia hamper kehilangan kendali.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau ingin kita berakhir di rumah sakit?" Luhan kembali berseru setelah kembali seimbang.

"Aku tidak setuju kau dengan si 'alien' itu! Dia Sok cool sekali!" Seru Sunny lagi , terdengar benar-benar emosi. Luhan terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Siapa bilang aku mau bersama namja aneh itu?" ujar Luhan sementara Sunny masih terus mengoceh.

Luhan tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sunny karena sibuk memikirkan alas an Sehun ada di kampusnya.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kosong layar komputernya. Sudah sejak dau jam lalu ia melakukannya. Luhan masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang, saat Sehun ada di kampusnya menunggu seseorang. Sehun tidak mau menatapnya dan kembali bersikap seperti pertama kali ia datang kemari.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun, jadi apa yang membuat Sehun bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Pusing, Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat susu coklat untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sehun benar, alsan dia datang kemari bukan urusannya. Luhan menghela napas sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat ,elewati kamar Sehun, ia sedikit melirik. Tampaknya namja itu ada di dalam. Luhan membuang muka lalu berderap ke dapur.

Dia tak mau tahu lagi soal namja aneh itu.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang sedang duduk bersila di lantai tiga dan menatap langit yang penuh bintang di atasnya. Hari ini ia kembali pulang dengan tangan kosong. Namun, bukan itu yang memenuh pikirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa universitas yang ia datangi adalah adalah universitas Luhan. Kalau saja ia tahu, ia akan lebih berhati-hati supaya tidak terlihat.

Sehun menghela napas berat,sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa kau sangat sulit di temukan,eoh. Jika aku sudah bertemu dengan mu, aku akan segera pergi dan tidak akan beurusan lagi dengan orang-orang yang berada di sini."

Baru saja Sehun mengingat kejadian semalam, subjek yang di pikirkan muncul dari pintu dengan membawa mug yang mengepul.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya, lalu bermaksud untuk pergi.

Luhan juga tidak tau kalau Sehun juga ada di sini, tau begitu, Luhan tidak akan naik.

"Mana untuk ku?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan tidak jadi turun. Dia berbalik dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Hah?" tanyanya.

"Itu" Sehun mengendikkan kepalanya kearah mug yang di pegang Luhan.

"Mana untuk ku?"

"Hah, buat saja sendiri." Kata Luhan cepat, bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang sudah berubah lagi.

Sehun kembali menatap langit, dan menutup matanya. Luhan menatapnya ragu, lalu mendekati namja itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Angina semilir bertiup, mengerakkan poni Luhan kesana-kemari.

"Aku tau, apapun yang terjadi pada mu, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." Luhan memulai pembicaraan membuat mata Sehun terbuka.

.

"Tapi, bisa tidak, kita membicara suatu hal, apapun selain itu? Seperti, apa yang sedang kau baca? Sudah menonton film terbaru _Tobey Maguire_ atau belum…?"

Seudut bibir Sehun terangkat sedikit. Dia mengamati punggung yeoja itu. Kepala yeoja itu menggeleng-geleng, seolah salah bicara. Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya,menikmati sekitarnya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Jadi, sudah menonton film itu belum?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Belum, bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"Belum sempat." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan menganguk-angguk.

"Di sini filmnya sedang di putar loh, kau menonton bersama ku?" ajak Luhan membuat Sehun kembali membuka matanya. Tau-tau Luhan menoleh, panic.

"Bukan,bukan! Bukannya aku mengajak mu berkencan atau apa, hanya sekedar menawari mu saja!"

Sehun terkekeh,dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Luhan terus memperhatikan namja di sebelahnya itu.

"euung,apa _yeojachingu _mu kuliah di universitas ku?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menatapnya heran.

"Tadi siang, kau sedang menunggu siapa? Sedang menunggu kekasih mu ya?"

Dahi Sehun segera mengerut, seolah tak suka dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Baiklah, bukan urusanku, aku mengerti." Kata Luhan cepat. "Mianhae."

Alih-alih menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun malah menatap kosong atap-atap rumah di depannya. Sejenak tak ada percakapan di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Berhubungan kehidupan mu _top scret_, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang bercerita,?" kata Luhan kemudian.

Sehun menatap Luhan tak mengerti.

"Baiklah, jadi, aku lahir tanggal 20 April…"  
Luhan mulai bercerita, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Appa ku orang China, dan Eomma ku orang Korea. Aku hanya sampai sekolah menengah pertama di China, lalu aku pindah ke Korea saat aku di bangku SMA…"

Sehun tak beursaha menghentikan cerita Luhan. Dan hanya mendengarkan dan sekalipun menyela.

.

.

.

"Aiiish, Hujan." Gumam Luhan begitu keluar dari kamar.

Musim memang mulai berganti. Mulai sekarang hujan akan terus membasahi kota Seoul, dan Luhan sebal karena ia tak suka mengendarai kendaraannya ke kampus menggunakan jas hujan. Selain merepotkan dia juga paranoid dengan kemungkinan jas hujannya seperti sayap Batman.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar sebelahnya terbuka. Sehun keluar dengan kaus putih polosnya dan rambut yang acak-acakkan. Begitu bersentuhan dengan hawa di luar, dia langsung bergidik.

"Asatagah, dingin sekali." Komentarnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan lengannya, berusaha menghangatkan diri. Di sebelahnya Luhan menatapnya lekat.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun begitu sadar Luhan ada di sampingnya. Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul. Sehun menatap yeoja itu heran, lalu bergerak ke kamar mandi karena hasrat alamnya(?).

Luhan menatap geli Sehun yang kebelet. Semalam Luhan seperti bermimpi bis mengobrol panjang lebar dengannya. Yah, tidak bisa di bilang mengobrol, karena hanya Luhan yang banyak bicara, tetapi yang seperti itu juga sudah bisa di sebut kemajuan.

"Eh, tunggu" gumam Luhan,bingung sendiri."Kemajuan apa?"

Luhan mendadak terkena serangan panic. Sehun yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya tapi Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun!" Luhan tak mau percaya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Ada apa sih?" Sehun mulai kesal karena Luhan seperti hidup dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di wajah mu ada nasinya."

"Hah? Sungguh?" Luhan segera mematut dirinya di jendela kamarnya, sementara Sehun buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah lama bercermin dan tak menemukan satu butir nasi pun di wajahnya, Luhan baru sadar jika dia belm sarapan dan tak mungkin ada nasi di sana.

"Yaaa!" Luhan berseru kea rah pintu kamar Sehun.

Namun setelah itu dia tersenyum dan segera berangkat ke universitasnya dengan hati riang walaupun turun hujan.

.

.

.

Sehun tak pergi kemana pun hari ini, karena hujan turun sepanjang pagi. Sekarang, setelah langit cerah, ia sudah malas untuk menggerakkan tbuhnya. Sehun menggapai _handycam,_ lalu mem-_play _disk rekaman yang bertuliskan 'Gwangju 2000' setelah sempat ragu sejenak.

Baru sedetik film itu terputar, Sehun buru-buru menutup layar _handycam _nya. Ternyata dia memang masih belum mampu menontonnya. Sehun menatap kosong _handycam _di tangannya. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah menonton video ini.

Tiba-tiba Sehun ingin melihat pantai. Ia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk melepas semua kepenatannya. Sehun bangkit dan bersiap-siap pergi. Tak berapa lama ia menuruni tangga dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang memasukkan sepedanya ke garasi. Sehun mengamati sepeda Luhan dan mendapat ide. Luhan balas menatap Sehun bingung.

"Aku ingin meminjam sepeda mu." Kata Sehun tanpa basa basi.

"Hah?" Tanya Luhan heran, "Memang kau mau kemana?"

"ckk, sudahlah tidak usah banyak Tanya."  
Sehun langsung menyambar sepeda Luhan

"Hei,, tunggu! Ini sepeda baru ku! Aku ikut."

Kata Luhan kemudian membonceng ke belakang Sehun.

.

Seolah Luhan hanya sekarung beras, Sehun langsung mengayuh sepedanya . luhan terjengkang dan hampir terjatuh jika tidak buru-buru merangkul pinggang Sehun. (jangan banyangin sepeda perempuan ya? Jangan,bisa jatuh citra Sehun,bayangin yg lebih elit xD *back to the story*)

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana,sih?" Sahut Luhan.

"Pantai." Jawab Sehun tenang dan Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tapi detik berikutnya Luhan tersadar.

"MWO!? Pantai?" serunya membuat Sehun oleng.

"Kau gila,eoh? Atau kau sedang kambuh?"

"Benar, sekarang, kau beri tahu saja arah jalannya pada ku." Kata Sehun lagi membuat Luhan semakin yakin, jika Sehun benar-benar sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka sampai juga di pantai. Sehun berjalan dengan tenang ke pantai, sementara Luhan menatap sedih sepeda barunya, '_ban sepedaku pasti lama-lama bisa halus jika untuk menempuh perjalan sejauh ini -,-_' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sehun, tunggu!" Luhan menyusul Sehun yang seolah tak mendengarnya. Luhan menatap curiga, lalu membekap mulutnya saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang kosong. Ia lalu mengguncang-guncang bahu Sehun.

"Sehun! Sehun! Kau sedang tidak kerasukan makhluk halus, kan? Sehun, ku mohon sadarlah!"

Tepat ketika Sehun akan berbicara, Luhan menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sehun mersakan pipinya yang panas dan lehernya seperti inging patah akibat tamparan Luhan.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Amuk Sehun, pipinya berdenyut menyakitkan.

.

"Fiuhh, syukurlah" Luhan mendesah dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lega.

.

"Syukur apanya,bodoh?!" Sahut Sehun sambil mengelus pipinya.

.

"Hah, kau tidak sedang di undang mahkluk halus, ya?" Kata Luhan polos dan membuat Sehun ingin menjitaknya.

"Habisnya, kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke pantai."  
.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu meneruskan perjalanannya ke bibir pantai. Saat itu, karena habis turun hujan, laut menjadi pasang. Pantai ini tidak begitu bagus –pasirnya coklat, dan airnya tidak sebiru yag di inginkannya- tetapi lumayan untuk menenangkan pikiran Sehun.

.

"Wooaah~ langit setelah hujan sangat cerah,ya?" Komentar Luhan saat melihat awan biru di atasnya. "Sudah lama juga tidak kepantai."

.

Luhan meregangkan otonya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud ingin merasakan angina yang berhembus. Sehun menatapnya sebentar, mengeluarkan _handycam_ dan merekam Luhan di luar kesadarannya.

Luhan sendiri tidak sadar, jika Sehun merekamnya, dia benar-benar senang datang kepantai setelah lama tidak melakukannya. Dia berlari-lari ke air dan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ombak,sambil sesekali menerjerit kedinginan saat kakinya terkena air.

Sehun melepaskan tatapannya dari layar dan menatap Luhan yang sedang tertawa sendiri karena ombak yang datang begitu besar sehingga membasahi jeans nya yang sudah di lipat tinggi-tinggi.

"Sehun! Ayo kemarilah!" Sahut Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar. Sehun segera mematikan _handycam_ nya, dan mengikuti Luhan turun ke air. Memang benar, airnya sangat dingin.

.

Sementara ombak berderu di kakinya, Sehun menatap kelaut lepas. Dia bermaksud untuk berteriak sekuat tenaga, tetapi Luhan tiba-tiba mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, sehingga ia tercebur dengan wajah terlebih dulu menyentuh air. Luhan tertawa lepas, melihat Sehun yang basah kuyup.

.

Sehun menatap Luhan sebal, lalu bangkit dan mengejar yeoja itu. Luhan segera berlari untuk menghindari Sehun, tetapi akhirnya ia tertangkap juga dengan waktu yang singkat. Walaupun Luhan memberi perlawanan, namun Sehun tetap berhasil menceburkan Luhan kedalam air. Sehun kemudian tertawa penuh kemenangan, dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia tersadar.

.

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan heran, saat melihat Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa.

.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sehun sambil kembali ke pasir dan terduduk di sana, sementara Luhan masih bermain-main dengan ombak. Sehun menatap pemandangan itu kosong.

"Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan? Kau bodoh Oh Sehun!" gumamnya, lalu tertawa miris.

.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di pasir yang lembab, lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Selama enam tahun terakhir, baru kali ini ia tertawa selepas itu. Dan ia bahkan melakukannya dengan seorang yeoja yang baru dikenalnya.

Luhan datang menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa kau malah tidur?"

"Tolong jangan menganggu ku sebentar saja." Kata Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. "Aku butuh ketenangan."

Benar, rencana awalnya adalah datang sendiri ke pantai, lalu melepaskan semua penatnya. Lalu, kenapa yeoja ini malah ikut?

"Oh, arraseo." Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu berjalan kembali kea rah pantai.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Sehun tertidur, tapi saat ia terbangun langit sudah berganti warna. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, menyebar semburat jingga ke permukaan laut. Sehun duduk, lalu melihat Luhan yang sedang berlari kesana-kemari menyeret sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti layangan. Sehun menatapnya heran.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" Tanya Luhan dengan napas tersengal sengal. "Aku sedang bermain layangan."

Ternyata benar, layangan. Sehun menghela napas. Yeoja satu ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa di harapkan. Sehun bangkit lalu merebut benang dari tangan Luhan.  
.

"Pegang layangannya," perintah Sehun dan Luhan segera melakukannya.

"Jika aku bilang lepas, lepaskan layangannya, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk, Sehun menghela napas lagi lalu berkata "Lepas."

Luhan melepas layangannya, dan tepat pada saat itu, Sehun menarik benangnya. Dalam seketika, layangan itu sudah terbang di udara.

.

"Uwaaaaaahhh! Daebakkk!" teriak Luhan sambil bertepuk tangan girang.

Sehun meliriknya, heran kenapa yeoja itu begitu senang melihat layangan terbang.

.

"Memang begini seharusnya bermain layangan, sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat versi mu tadi." Kata Sehun, membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Namun detik berikutnya Luhan sudah kembali asyik menatap layangan itu.

.

"Boleh aku memegang benangnya?" Tanya Luhan berharap. Kemudian Sehun memberikan benagnya pada Luhan.

"Uwaaaahhhhh." Heboh Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit grogi menerima benang itu, takut layangan itu putus di tangannya. Luhan tak pernah sekalipun memegang layangan yang benar-benar terbang seperti itu. Itulah sebabnya ia memegang benangnya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Sehun kembali ke pasir dan duduk sambil melihat Luhan yang berteriak teriak girang seperti anak kecil, takjub melihat ekor layangan yang berkibar-kibar indah di tiup angina.

Sehun lantas merekamnya lagi dengan _handycam_nya.

.

Tak terasa matahari sudah hamper tenggelam. Luhan sudah puas dengan layangannya yang terbang karena peganggannya lepas. Sekarang ia terduduk kelelahan di samping Sehun yang sudah kembali tidur.

Luhan mengamati wajah polos Sehun yang terlelap. Luhan benar-benar senang, ia menghabiskan sore bersama namja itu seperti ini.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan kaget.

"Aku, tidak menatap mu." Luhan segera salah tingkah dan memuang pandangannya. Namun tak bertahan lama, karena di luar kesadarannya, ia kembali menatap Sehun.

"Hah, sungguh, nanti kau bisa menyukai ku jika terus menatap ku seperti itu." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Memang kenapa jika aku menyukai mu, eoh?" Tanya Luhan menantang.

"Jangan menyukai ku." Jawab Sehun setelah beberapa detik.

"Tapi,Waeyooo…?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada lirih, membuat Sehun menghela napas.

"Karena kita tidak punya masa depan." Balas Sehun tanpa membuka matanya.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun lama, tak mengerti akan perkataan namja itu, tetapi entah mengapa Luhan tak punya keinginan bertanya lebih jauh. Luhan memiliki firasat, kalau pun bertanya, jawaban Sehun akan jauh lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued a.k.a TBC**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Preview Next Chapter: **_

_**"Sebelum semuanya serius, berhenti saja berharap dari dia, Lu. Jika dia memang namja baik-baik, dia tidak akan bersikap 'bunglon' tidak jelasa pada mu seperti ini, Luhan."**_

_**.**_

_**"Kau gila Kris? Aku sudah tidak ada niat dengan hal seperti itu! Kau fikir, aku masih punya hak untuk berbuat hal seperti itu?"**_

_**.**_

_**"Kau benar, Sehun. Mianhae."**_

_**.**_

_**"Tadinya aku ingin memahami sikap aneh mu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"**_

_**"Tidak ada yang menyuruh mu untuk mengerti aku! Jadi, tolong jangan membicarakan hal-hal yang merepotkan."**_

_**.**_

_**"Aku orang yang sensitive, jadi tolong jangan berbicara sekejam itu."**_

_**.**_

_**"Luhan, sadarlah!"**_

_**.**_

_**"AZT…bagaimana ini membacanya?"**_

_**.**_

_**"KELUAR!"**_

_**.**_

_**"Sehun, apa kau semarah itu pada ku? Mianhae…"**_

_**.**_

_**"Lu, tidak mungkin, kan?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Jeng jeeeeng~! Sekian~ xD**

**CHAA! Luhan di PHP'in Sehun di sini yaaa?**

**#nggak terima *ikut nampar Sehun bareng Luhan* *plakplokplakk***

**Ini masih lama END nya,,ku harap kalian nggak bosan yaah~ aku juga berharap ini akan menarik (ToT ) **

**.**

**Karna factor malas mengedit,jadi saya mau bilang… Maaf jika masih banyak typo,karna seseorang tidak luput dari kesalahan,, ehehehe ._.v**

.

**Big Thanks To : **

**Kim Rae Sun,ditashawol ,HyunRa,RZHH 261220,lulittledeer20**

**Gomawo Reviewnya, Review lagi ne?**

**pyeong~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Story by : ORIZUKA**

**Cast : (Find By u'r self)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst/Sad, Hurt/comfort**

**Leght : Cahpter (panjang deh pokoknya)**

**Rate : Te = T (aman insyaallah)**

**Warning ! Attention! : GS (Gender Switch),OOC,if u didn't like yaoi/GS,just go away from my fanfict,and don't read this fanfic.! TYPO bertebaran.**

**Note : ini fanfic remakeg dari novel yg berjudul "****The truth about forever" ****by Orizuka eonni. **

**Jadi fanfic ini tercipta karna novel tsb. Dan saya jadi tertarik untuk me-remakeg novel itu ke versi saya. Dan saya benar-benar tidak berniat copas,hanya me-remakeg. Jadi jangan salah paham apabila readers sudah pernah baca versi aslinya,dan juga versi saya memiliki perbedaan cast+karakternya. Sekian bacot dari saya. **

****

Happy Reading

.

.

"_Karena kita tidak punya masa depan." Balas Sehun tanpa membuka matanya._

_Luhan menatap wajah Sehun lama, tak mengerti akan perkataan namja itu, tetapi entah mengapa Luhan tak punya keinginan bertanya lebih jauh. Luhan memiliki firasat, kalau pun bertanya, jawaban Sehun akan jauh lebih menyakitkan._

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Chap.5**

**_-One Second of Happiness-_**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Kita tidak punya masa depan," 

"Hah?" Sunny menatap Luhan yang tampak menerawang. Akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya itu memang seperti ini.

"Apa maksudnya?"  
Luhan mengangkat bahu, lalu meminum jus mangganya tanpa semangat.

"Andai saja aku tahu, yah,andai saja."

"Kalian belum tentu menikah,kan? Jadi, apa maksudnya berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Sunny lagi.

"masa depan apa yang dia maksudkan,Lu?"

Luhan meletakkan pipinya ke meja kantin, lalu mendesah berat. Sunny menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"Lu, pendapat ku, sebaiknya kau jangan terlibat terlalu jauh dengannya, aku memiliki firasat dia itu sedikit berahaya." Kata Sunny membuat Luhan mendongak. 

"Berbahaya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sebelum semuanya serius, berhenti saja berharap dari dia, Lu. Jika dia memang namja baik-baik, dia tidak akan bersikap 'bunglon' tidak jelas pada mu seperti ini, Luhan." Kata Sunny lagi.

Jika boleh jujur, Luhan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sunny. Kata-kata Sehun kemarin, sama saja dengan menolak Luhan mentah-mentah. Tapi, sepulang dari pantai, Sehun tidak lagi bersikap dingin dan cenderung bersahabat. Dari awal, Luhan berfikir kalau Sehun sedang mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Sepertinya kau benar." Ujar Luhan akhirnya.

Ia tidak mau salah mengartikan sikap hangat Sehun lagi.

Luhan merasa tangan Sunny meremas bahunya. Sunny sendiri tau, jika benar Luhan menyukai 'alien' aneh itu, berarti ini adalah cinta pertama Luhan. Sunny tidak mau, cinta pertama sahabatnya itu jatuh pada orang yang salah.

.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

"Ada apa,Kris?" Tanya Sehun antusias begitu bertemu dengan Kris di cafeteria. Semalam Kris mengajak Sehun bertemu.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya,Kris?" Tanya-nya lagi.

"Bukan itu," Kata Kris nampak ragu.

Sehun sendiri terlihat bingung. "Jadi ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu." Kris mengedikkan dagu pada kursi di depannya,mengisyaratkan Sehun agar duduk, dan Sehun menurut.

Kris lalu mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa. Sebenarnya, kau serius tidak mencari 'dia'?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Apa maksud mu, Kris?"

Kris menghela napasnya, lalu menatapnya serius.

"Sehun,aku kemarin melihat mu lewat di depan caffe tempat ku bekerja. Berboncengan dengan sepeda, bersama seorang yeoja. Ku fikir kau kemari hanya untuk mencari 'dia'."

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan akhirnya tersadar, Kris sedang membicarakan Luhan.

"Kris! Aku serius mencari dia!" sahut Sehun panas.

"Jika kau kemarin melihat ku, itu karena pikiran ku sedang kacau, dan karena itu, aku memutuskan pergi ke pantai, untuk menenangkan diri!"

"Dengan seorang…yeoja?"

"Yeoja itu keponakan pemilik penginapan tempat ku tinggal. Aku meminjam sepedanya, dan tanpa ku sadari, yeoja itu mengikutiku, dia takut sepedanya ku rusakkan." Sehun menjelaskan, tapi Kris masih menampakkan wajah tidak percayanya.

"Kris, kau harus percaya pada ku. Aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk yang lain."

"Sebaikanya begitu…" Kata Kris.

"Dengar Sehun, aku benar-benar akan membantu mu. Tapi, jika kau sendiri malah bersenang-senang…. Aku ….."

"Kris,aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk bersenang-senang." Kata Sehun tegas.

"Setelah aku mendapatkannya, aku akan segera pergi dari sini."

Kris menghela napasnya, tampak menyesal, karna sudah tidak mempercayai Sehun. Kris mengeti, Sehun yang tampak emosi.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku sudah marah-marah tidak jelas pada mu. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir kau juga butuh waktu luang, jangan terlalu memikirkan 'dia'."

"Aku tidak butuh itu." Kata Sehun singkat.

"Soal yeoja itu, mungkin ada bagusnya juga kalau kau berkencan dengannya." Kata Kris lagi, Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau gila Kris? Aku sudah tidak ada niat dengan hal seperti itu! Kau fikir, aku masih punya hak untuk berbuat hal seperti itu!" sahut Sehun berang.

"Kau benar, Sehun. Mianhae." Sesal Kris.

"Jika kau masih bisa egois sedikit saja, mungkin kau kau dulu tidak akan melepas… Daeun."

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Sehun mengeras saat Kris menyebut nama itu. Nama yang sudah sekian lama di kuburnya rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi." Ucap Sehun dingin.

"Oke,sorry." Kata Kris, dan setelah itu tak ada satupun yang berbicara.

.

.  
ooOoo

.  
.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya yang suram. Hyungseok sedang tidak ada, dan rumah Yuri ahjuma juga terlihat sepi.

Sehun menaiki tangga dan orang yang paling tidak ingin di temuinya malah sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Di tangannya terdapat mug yang mengepul. 

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Luhan.

Tapi begitu melihat rambut dan baju Sehun yang basah karena kehujanan, Luhan buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan handuk dan mengelap rambut dan wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa payung? Nanti kau bisa flu jika terus kehujanan seperti ini."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tampak khawatir, lalu menepis tangan yeoja itu dengan kasar. Handuk yang di pegang Luhan jatuh ke lantai. Luhan menatap Sehun heran, dan Sehun balas menatapnya datar.

"Jangan memberiku perhatian lagi." Kata Sehun dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Jangan berbuat baik lagi pada ku."

"Ke…kenapa?"

"Kalau ku bilang jangan ya jangan!" sahut Sehun dengan nada yang meninggi, membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"Dan jangan menanyakan apa-apa lagi pada ku! Kau urus saja kehidupan mu sendiri! Kau mengerti!" sambung Sehun dengan nada yang terkesan membentak pada Luhan.

Sehun berjalan melewati Luhan yang bergeming. Dan berusaha membuka pintunya yang terkunci. Di cari-carinya kunci di bajunya yang basah dengan tidak sabar.

"Dasar aneh" desis Luhan pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun, membuat Sehun menoleh padanya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang memicing.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini,aku akan menyebut mu aneh."

"Hah?" kata Sehun tak mengerti.

"_Mood_ mu. Selau berubah-ubah dan tidak bisa di tebak. Hari ini kau marah-marah pada ku, besok kau bersikap baik pada ku. Selalu saja berkata pada ku 'Jangan pernah pedulikan aku', tapi setelah itu kau selalu berkata baik pada ku lagi sebagai penggantinya." Kata Luhan dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang.

"Tidak bisakah kau memilih salah satunya?"

Sehun menatap Luhan nanar.

"Tadinya aku ingin memahami sikap aneh mu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" lanjut Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruh mu untuk mengerti aku! Jadi, tolong jangan membicarakan hal-hal yang merepotkan." Balas Sehun cepat.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya atas ucapan yang baru di ucapkannya. Sementara Sehun menemukan kuncinya dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sehun melempar ranselnya lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada ucapan Kris tadi siang.

Jika saja Sehun bisa sedikit bersikap egois, dia tidak akan melepas Daeun.

Namun Sehun sudah melepas Daeun. Dan sekarang Sehun sudah tidak berminat pada kisah percintaan macam apapun . jika pun ia berminat untuk merasakan cinta, ia tetap tidak ber hak. Sehun tidak menyesali nasib nya itu. Yang Sehun sesalkan, kenapa ia tidak menjauhi Luhan sejak awal. Sehun telah meremehkan Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar suara pintu di tutup. Ia menghela napas, lalu membuka layar _Handycam-_nya dan menonton video yang ia rekam di pantai kemarin. Sehun menatap kosong layar yang menampilkan Luhan sedang berlari-lari dengan riangnya, lalu menutupnya.

Masa bersenang-senang sudah berakhir.

.

ooOoo

.

Luhan bangun dengan mata sembab. Semalam, Luhan menangis karena kata-kata kejam Sehun. Luhan menatap cermin, bermaksud untuk mengompres kedua matanya dengan timun dingin, mungkin ahjuma nya punya.

Luhan tak bisa ke kampus dengan mata seperti itu.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya, bersamaan dengan Sehun. Saat Luhan menoleh, tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian segera menutup wajahnya , sadar kalau dia mungkin sudah seperti panda.

Namun Sehun sudah terlanjur melihat mata Luhan, dan ia tak tahan melihatnya lama-lama. Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya lalu memakai sepatunya tanpa banyak bicara. Luhan mengintip di sela-sela jarinya.

"Mau…" Luhan terdiam. Tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin bertanya Sehun mau kemana, tapi tak jadi melakukannya.

Sehun hanya menghela napas dan melewati Luhan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kemarin Luhan menyuruhya untuk memilih salah satu dan seharusnya ia tau mana yang harus di pilih Sehun.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang perlahan menjauh. Dan akhirnya menhilang di balik tangga. Luhan tau, Sehun tak pernah bersikap baik lagi padanya.

.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun sudah berada di fakultas Seni Chung-Ang. Matanya sibuk mencari orang yang sedang di carinya itu. Walaupun begitu, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Sehun tak tau harus bicara apa pada Luhan yang matanya sembab seperti itu. Sehun merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk di tangisi. Tapi, mungkin kata-katanya semalam sudah keterlaluan.

Mendadak,Kris muncul di depannya. Sehun ternganga melihat kemunculan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sehun pada Kris.

"Kau lupa, aku kuliah di sini!" Sahut Kris, lalu terkekeh.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau disini? Kau ingin mencarinya di sini? Dia tidak kuliah di sini. Aku sudah cek satu persatu mahasiswa di sini."

"Oh." Kata Sehun, merasa bodoh karena ia lupa, jika Kris berkuliah di Sastra Inggris di sini.

"Mian, aku lupa…"

"Hei, kenapa dengan wajah datar mu itu?" Kris tiba-tiba sudah menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau merasakan sakit? Di mana yang sakit?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Gwenchana, Kris."

"Syukurlah. Tapi, kenapa wajahmu terlihat kusut seperti itu? Oh! Aku tahu. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan yeoja itu, eoh?" tebak Kris, tapi Sehun tak segera menjawab.

"Aku benar,bukan?"

"Sepertinya, dia menyukai ku Kris." Sehun berdecak.

"Ckk, menyusahkan saja."

"Dari awal seharusnya kau menjauhi dia. Kecuali jika kau memang juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada-nya."

"Aku,.. aku tidak bisa memiliki perasaan pada siapapun Kris." Kata Sehun setelah berikir beberapa detik.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak apa itu jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kris membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Artinya, kau jatuh kedalam perasaan itu tanpa di segaja. Jadi, walaupun kau tak menginginkannya, kau tetap akan terjatuh kedalamnya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak , lalu tertawa miris.

"Kris, kau tidak mengerti juga ya?" Bantah Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta, atau apapun itu, dan dengan siapa pun. Aku tidak bisa mementingkan perasaan ku sendiri. Jadi, tolong jangan mengucapkan omong kosong seperti tadi."

Kris menatap temannya itu kasihan. Karena jika pun Sehun menginginkannya, Sehun tetap tak bisa merasakan lagi kebahagian, meskipun hanya sedikit.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sehun pulang tanpa hasil, tetapi kali ini ia tak mempermasalahkannya.

Langkahnya terhenti di tengah tangga, teringat pada wajah sembab Luhan tadi pagi. Sebenarnya Sehun tak ingin kembali ke tempatnya saat itu, karena bisa bertemu dengan yeoja itu, tapi ia tak punya pilihan, karena di luar sedang hujan dan Kris harus bekerja. Sehun mengigit bibirnya ragu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ, kau mengahalangi jalan."

Kata seseorang dari belakangnya membuat Sehun terkejut.

Sehun menoleh dan ternyata Luhan. Kepalanya terbungkus handuk, dan wajahnya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Oh." Sehun menyadari kalau ia menghalangi jalan, lalu beranjak naik dan Luhan mengekorinya di belakang. Sehun sedikit melirik Luhan.

"Kamar mandi di lantai ini airnya sedang macet, tidak tahu kenapa. Jadi, jika kau ingin mandi, gunakan saja kamar mandi di rumah ahjuma. Dia juga tidak di rumah, sedang berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya." Luhan menjelaskan tanpa di minta Sehun. Sehun menggumam tak jelas untuk menanggapinya sambil melihat Luhan heran.

Luhan balas menatap Sehun, kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa? Kau berharap aku masih bersedih?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan dan sibuk mencari kunci.

Luhan menghela napasnya lagi.

"Aku orang yang sensitive, jadi tolong jangan berbicara sekejam itu."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya sementara Luhan masuk ke kamarnya sambil menyeringai. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah melemparkan ranselnya ke kasur, Sehun membuka sweaternya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara lagu mengalun dari kamar Luhan, di susul suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga. Sehun terkekeh pelan, sambil duduk bersandar pada dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dan Luhan.

Apapun mantra yang di gunakan Luhan, jelas Sehun tak bisa menghindarinya. Namun, sesakit apapun, Sehun harus bisa menangkalnya. Mereka tidak punya masa depan, setidaknya Sehun lah yang tidak punya.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

Luhan menyapu teras depan kamarnya, saat Sehun keluar kamar dengan wajah bangun tidur dan rambut acak-acakkan. Luhan menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Semalam Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk mengerti sikap 'bunglon' Sehun. Mungkin Sehun memiliki masalah yang membuatnya cepat naik darah.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Luhan akan mendiamkannya untuk beberapa saat, lalu Luhan akan mengajaknya berbicara jika Sehun sudah lebih tenang. Selama ini yang terjadi seperti itu, jadi Luhan tidak terlalu khawatir berlebihan.

Sehun menoleh, menatap Luhan dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. 

"Hei, kau! Selama apapun kau menatap ku seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai yeoja yang tak bisa di andalkan seperti mu." Kata Sehun kejam sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan, membuat Luhan ternganga dengan ucapan itu.

"Ish,jika terkerna Karma baru tau rasa kau, namja aneh!" Luhan menyahut sebal, tapi Sehun malah menguap lebar sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Begitu Sehun menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Luhan tersenyum. Memang beginilah seharusnya menghadapi seorang Sehun. Luhan bersiul senang sambil masuk ke kamarnya dengan melompat-lompat heboh, sampai tak sengaja menabrak sebuah rak buku, dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tangan Luhan mencoba mencari pegangan, tetapi malah memegang rak buku gantung yang segera patah karena tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Rak itu jatuh bergedebukkan(?). kepala Luhan malah sempat terkena kamus John Echlos yang tebal dan patahan rak.

"Aaawhh…" rintihnya sambil memijat kakinya yang keseleo.

Sehun ternyata sudah ada di depan kamar Luhan. Bukannya menolong, ia malah menatap Luhan datar.

"Kurang bodoh apa,sih kau ini?" komentarnya dengan wajah mengejek, lalu segera menghilang.

"Kurang ajar kau!" sahut Luhan sambil melempari Sehun buku. Tetapi Sehun sudah masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dulu.

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan patahan rak dari kaki nya, Luhan merangkak dan membereskan buku-bukunya. Luhan menatap sedih rak gantungnya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dahi Luhan. Luhan menyeka dahinya asal, lalu terpaku melihat cairan merah pekat di punggung tangannya. Luhan termangu sebentar, kemudian berteriak histeris.

Di kamar sebelah, Sehun menghela napas tak habis pikir. Apa lagi, yang di lakukan yeoja itu. Sehun menutup telinganya dengan _headphone_, lalu menyetel volume I-pod nya keras-keras sambil merapikan kaset-kaset yang bertebaran di kasurnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun merasakan getaran. Tadinya Sehun berfikir kalau itu gempa bumi, tapi getaran itu halus, dan hanya sebentar. Sepertinya dari kamar sebelah.

Sehun melirik dinding sebelahnya, melepas _headphone_-nya, lalu beranjak untuk menegur yeoja itu karena sudah terlalu berisik. Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan bergerak ke kamar Luhan.

"Ya! Kau ini …" Sehun tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya begitu melihat Luhan yang sudah terbaring di lantai di antara buku-buku dan patahan rak.

"Luhan!" Panik Sehun. Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan dan menggoncang-goncang tubuh yeoja itu.

"Luhan, sadarlah!"

Ia membalik tubuh Luhan lalu terkejut saat melihat dahi Luhan yang sudah berdarah.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan.

"Hei, Luhan…Luhan sadarlah."

Setelah menyadari Luhan tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat, Sehun segera mengambil sapu tangannya untuk menutup luka Luhan. Ia menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kebawah. Hyungseok yang sedang mengutak atik mobilnya menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" Tanyanya.

"Dia tertimpa rak buku." Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Bisa bawa dia kerumah sakit terdekat.?"

"Mwo?! Aah, baiklah, ayo aku antar," Sahut Hyungseok sambil masuk ke kamar mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Luhan segera masuk ke UGD, dan menerima perawatan. Hyungseok dan Sehun menunggu di luar, Sehun menatap kaus nya yang terkena darah Luhan.

"Anaknya memang sedikit ceroboh," kata Hyungseok memubuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Jadi, tolong kau jaga dia sekalian, ya?"

Sehun tak menaggapi atau bertanya maksud ucapan Hyungseok. Ia hanya menatap pintu UGD, berharap tak terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada Luhan.

Tak berapa lama, pintu UGD terbuka dan Luhan berjalan keluar dengan dahi di plaster. Sehun dan Hyungseok sama-sama tercengan melihatnya.

"Ekhem,hehe. Kata dokter, aku pingsan ..hanya karna terlalu syok melihat darah."

Kata Luhan malu-malu.

"Mianhae, aku sudah merepotkan."

Luhan tertawa penuh rasa bersalah, sementara Hyungseok hanya bernafas lega. Sehun langsung berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang," katanya pendek lalu berjalan mendahului mereka.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun sebal, lalu melirik kakinya yang di perban.

"Ini sakit sekali,kau tahu?" gumam Luhan pelan dengan mata sembab khas orang yang akan menangis.

Hyungseok yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli, lalu menepuk kepala Luhan pelan.

"Ayo, ku bantu kau berjalan." Katanya sambil mengalungkan lengan Luhan ke lehernya. Dan membatunya berjalan.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Kenapa ia harus sepanik itu pada yeoja yang baru di kenalnya? Kenapa? Setiap Sehun ingin menjauhinya, ada saja yang terjadi untuk membuatnya berdekatan dengan yeoja itu.

Saat Sehun sedang berkecamuk dengan pemikirannya, terdengar suara berisik dari kamar sebelah. Sehun melirik dinding di seblahnya sebal. Kali ini apa lagi?

Sehun baru ingin memejamkan matanya ketika suara-suara itu terdengar semakin keras, dan mulai mengganggu.

Setelah berdecak kesal, Sehun bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar. Ia mendapati Luhan sedang berjongkok di depan kamarnya dengan palu di tangan. Di depannya, ada rak buku yang patah dan paku-paku berserakkan.

Sehun mengernyit heran. Luhan menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali mencoba untuk menyatukan bagian yang patah di rak nya. Luhan mengetukan palu dengan sekuat tenaga, dan seketika pakunya jadi bengkok.

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja,eoh? Kau sangat berisik." Kata Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur, jika ada sesuatu yang belum aku selesaikan seperti ini. lagi pula kamar ku jadi berantakkan karena buku buku itu."  
Ujar Luhan sambil memalu pakunya kembali, karena tidak tahan Sehun merebut palu itu dari tangan Luhan, kemudian berjongkok di sebelahnya. Luhan menatap takjub. Sehun sendiri mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Ia mengambil paku, lalu mulai memakukannya dengan mudah.

"Hemmm… ternyata, kau baik juga ya?" puji Luhan, membuat Sehun hampir memaku jarinya sendiri.

"Supaya cepat selesai, atau aku tidak akan bisa tidur." Kelit Sehun. Luhan mengangguk angguk dengan senyum jahil.

"Eumm, Sehunie… Gomawo, untuk yang tadi siang." Ujar Luhan kemudian.

"Bukan apa-apa" balas Sehun sambil cepat-cepat mengambil paku, berharap rak itu cepat selesai.

Sehun merasakan debaran jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya, mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya. Yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Ekhem, tapi, kau pikir kau itu ringan?" kata Sehun yang terkesan berupa sindiran.

Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku memang pobia terhadap darah. Dua tahun lalu, aku melihat bagaimana appa dan eomma ku berdarah-darah akibat kecelakaan itu, dan sejak saat itu, aku takut jika melihat darah." Jelas Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi, kau khawatir pada ku, kan tadi siang?" Tanya Luhan membuat palu Sehun berhenti di udara.  
"Kata Hyungseok oppa, wajah mu pucat sekali waktu menggendongku. Aku senang sekali, kau tahu?"

Sehun tak berkomentar atau pun menanggapi cengiran Luhan. Dia mengetuk paku cepat-cepat. Sehun merasa takut, jika sedikit lebih lama dengan yeoja ini, dia akan berharap untuk mendapatkan sedikit kebahagian.

"Ayolah mengaku saja, saat kau melihat ku tadi, kau sangat panik, kan? Kau pasti sangat menyesal sudah berbuat jahat pada ku?" kata Luhan lagi,  
"Makanya, Sehunie, jangan pernah tertawa di atas pederitaan orang…"

Mungkin sedikit waktu saja boleh. Sehun melirik Luhan yang sedang mengamati perban di kakinya. Rambutnya yang tebal dan sedikit bergelombang, menutupi pipinya, membuat Sehun ingin menyelipkannya ke telinga Luhan. Mungkin, Sehun bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama yeoja ini walaupun hanya sebentar saja.

"Kau lihat, kaki ku sudah seperti kaki gajah, Sehun. Besar sekali, lihat! Warnanya juga jadi biru-biru sperti ini," Kata Luhan sambil menunjukkan kakinya pada Sehun. "Tapi, aku punya alasan untuk bolos kuliah,hehehe." Kekeh Luhan.

Semua beban Sehun seperti terangkat saat bersama Luhan, seakan Sehun baik-baik saja. Jika Luhan sangat sulit untuk di jauhi, lalu kenapa ia tidak membiarkannya saja, mengapa Sehun harus bersusah payah menjauhinya?

"Sehunnie~" panggil Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar. Luhan mengangguk-angguk, mata rusanya mengerling jenaka,

"Nah, kau sudah terkena Karmanya, kan. Hahaha."

Karna salah tingkah, Sehun buru-buru mengetuk paku yang di pegannya, tetapi justru ibu jarinya yang terpukul. Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Astagah, Sehun!"seru Luhan panic. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, tetapi ibu jarinya sudah mengeluarkan darah. Wajah Luhan langsung berubah pucat.

"Aku ambilkan tissu dulu," Sahut Luhan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan langkah pincang. Tak berapa lama, ia keluar membawa tissue. Sehun segera menggunakannya untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Ng… aku carikan plaster dulu, Sehun." Ujar Luhan lagi.

Luhan segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mencari plaster. Sehun menekan tissue itu sambil menahan perih di jarinya. Darah dengan cepat merembes di tisu itu, di saat itulah Sehun tersadar. Tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba membeku. Jari-jari tangannya terasa dingin. Matanya terpancang(?) pada tissue yang sudah berwarna merah itu.

"Sehunnie, ini plasternya. Sini, aku pasangkan…"

"Jangan!" Sehun menepis tangan Luhan yang akan menempelkan plasternya. Luhan menatap bingun Sehun yang membatu dan berkeringat dingin.

"Sehunnie? Ken…." Luhan tak jadi melanjutkan ucpannya, karna Sehun buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya, lalu berderap ke kamarnya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Ia masuk kekamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung.

Sehun mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian terduduk di lantai.

Memang tidak bisa. Sebentar saja tidak bisa. Sedetik pun tidak boleh. Sehun tidak di takdirkan untuk mendapatkan kebahagian macam apa pun.

Sehun menatap tissue di tangannya nanar.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun mengambil korek di saku, menyalakannya, lalu membakar tissue itu. Air mata Sehun tiba-tiba menetes, menyadari bahwa seharusnya dia tidak pernah berharap.

"Hikkss… arrghh!" Geram Sehun sambil menjambak rambutnya kasar.

Sementara Luhan yang masih berdiri di samping pintu kamar Sehun, terheran atas sikap Sehun. Khawatir dan heran, bercampur menjadi satu di hati Luhan.

"Sehun…Dasar 'alien' yang aneh." Gumam Luhan lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Maaf,kalau masih ada typo~ dan maaf, nggak bisa balas review satu-satu :'( **

**Maklumin yaaah, saya punya kesibukan sendiri juga :3 /soksibuk/**

**juga lagi sibuk sama pacar baru :3 *towel Jongup***

**Pokoknya, terima kasih yg sudah Bersedia mereview,mem-Favoritkan,dan Memfollow Fanfict ini *kisseu satu2***

**Dan terimakasih yg sudah bersedia untuk membaca ^o^  
Thank you verry much :* :***

**"Lebih baik terlambat, daripada Tidak sama sekali"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thank's to :**

**Meriska-Lim, FabyA, fuawaliyaah, Peter Lu, **

**lulittledeer20, HyunRa, RZHH 261220, unknown, guest, Guest, kim young mi**

**Review lagi? *Morp eyes***


End file.
